Cleen Bandits
by Hisoka16xx
Summary: Bandits, Monsters and the Unknown use to rule the lands until Royalty came to power and drove them to extinction. Teiko's Crest has been stolen and now forced to retrieve it by Queen Masako Araki or face death, a small group of creatures embark on a journey to return the soul of Teiko.
1. Welcome To Teiko

"_**Bandits. Bandits everywhere. In the towns, the hills and underground. Basically this whole world was made up of bandits. We use to run everything and live was full of drink, food and love. Lots of love. But then a new generation grew and took over our festive cheer. Kings and Queens enforced execution on us should we be caught in our crimes. Families torn apart by greed. Now that Queen Masako Araki was in charge of Teiko. Teiko was a large Kingdom filled with differences and power. Here you had to be careful, if you were a bandit, not to be seen as much by the guards. Oh look, there's a bandit. Just casually sitting there and sharpening his sword at the open harbour that's full of guards. Anyway, the valley landscapes are full of creatures and monsters. Magic played a massive part in our lives. Without it we couldn't defeat creatures taller and scarier than us. Most powerful monsters are extinct. Well without the dinosaurs, dragons were the next big thing. Problem was is that they were all hunted down. Well….that's what everyone thinks. One still lives and I bet there are others too. Just in hiding. Fire was pretty much an extinct spell and was considered rare. Barely anyone uses it anymore because there was no use for it. Since the people have found out how to create fire the spell was out of date. But we still live and they can't take our freedom."**_

A tanned man with navy blue hair was dressed in a navy blue long leather trench coat with red sleeve cuffs and the inside was red. Navy blue trousers and black fur boots, black leather fingerless gloves and for his coat he had a buckle holding his coat in place so it wasn't lose around his chest areas. Underneath his coat were his black gun holsters and around his waist too. On his back was a long shotgun and sniper crossing over one another. You can tell what he specialized in and what weapon he uses, he was very good at it. He was the bandit that had a very high price on his head. Bounty hunters stopped at nothing to claim his head. Ever since a young age this man stole and raided countless men and woman, homes and markets.

He held in his hand a brown full sack. He ran. He ran through the stone and cobble streets of the kingdom. Guards left and right were chasing him. Having seeing him raid a few markets they were on his tail. He ran with a smile on his face. He knew he could out smart them. He ran through knocking people over or shoving them. When he saw a load of crates he ran up them and with one hand he launched himself up and grab an open window ledge before throwing himself up again and onto the tiled roof. He took in a small laugh before he then ran along after being spotted by the guards on the roof. He jumped from roof to roof looking around for danger. This man had a special technique known as 'Archive'. With this ability he can scan this for their advantages and disadvantages. When he see this, it like a computer. A blue two thick lined circle moved with his eyes and would then highlight a useful source and would lay out its uses in light blue where as if it was bad it would be red. So far everything was blue and normal so his escape from the kingdom was smooth and sweet. Once he was out of Teiko he calmed his fast legs and stopped to catch his breath. He looked back at the large gates to the kingdom and took and breathed in, after he put the sack down, and stretched his arms and back before letting out the breath.

"Eh? That was easier than I thought." The man scratched the back of his head. "Maybe they're not trying as hard because they're use to my tricks. Oh well, it looks like we'll be eating tonight." He smiled as he looked at the back. "Ha, that was a catch. Oh well, lets head back. Who knows he might even be there." The man picked up the sack as he began to walk through the fresh green grass field with the hot sun baking down. Around him were land griffons (half birds and half horse) everywhere relaxing and feeding just like the unicorns. They didn't see bothered by him. Especially when he robbed a ride off of one of them. He rode through the field and through the tall trees until he found a stone trail leading up a mountain. The sounds of the claws and hooves hitting the smooth rock was the only sound around them. The trail was swerve and long which lead up. Finally he reached the top and pulled on the creature's feathers to signify that they were at their destination. Wondering Cave. With a sqwak the man hopped off and gave the creature a pat before sending it away back down the trail. He then walked into the cave. The Wondering Cave was large with treasures and gold piled up around. Torches on each side dimly lit the cave. The man let out a chuckle before stopping in not far from the entrance and dropped the bag.

"Oi, Akashi! I'm back!" the man shouted.

He got no reply so maybe he wasn't back. Wrong. He heard loud and heavy breathing further down. The man hummed to himself before walking further down with the bag. Further back in the cave held a very, very large creature. One said to be extinct. Curled up and breathing heavy was a large red scaled dragon. Eyes clenched shut with pain.

"Hey, you ok?" the man said knowing full well the dragon couldn't speak. "What's wrong Akashi?" he said as he dropped the bag. The dragon kept breathing heavily.

He then walked around to its stomach he took note of the large paw with angry sharp claws. He placed his tiny hand to the paw and gave it a slight rub.

"Can you move your paw?" the man asked and the dragon obeyed.

What he saw was a large diagonal gash on the dragon's skin.

"Who did this to you?" he said hearing the dragon groan.

The man sighed. He then walked behind the dragon seeing the waterfall at the back. The sun seeping through made it magical. He took cloth off of a small pile beside it he knelt down in front of the pool and dunked the cloth in. Today Akashi had gone out to cause chaos as dragons do. He wasn't out to steal not destroy as much but just to play with the nearby kingdoms. But to injure him was not what he had planned. The man knew that Akashi was skilled and very detailed in his plans that this would not happen so he would have to have been taken by surprise or made a miscalculation. Which was very rare for the lizard boy. Once he was sure the cloth was wet enough he made his way back to the dragon's tummy and began to dap the wound. The dragon roared. Launching its head up in pain and wriggling its body to knock the man back on his bum.

"Akashi!" the man shouted and the dragon began to calm. "I can't help you unless you stay still, idiot." the man said as he stood to try again. Once the wound was dapped he then walked over to get some sort of metal and placed it in one of the torches before walking back over.

"You dare move and I'll kill you." He said. Pressing the hot metal on the wound, the dragon tried very hard not to squirm as the heat incinerated his wound. Now it was seal and ready to be healed by his body's command.

"There, that's better." Said the tanned man. "Would have been a lot easier if you had turn back, ya know." He placed his hands on his hips.

As if on cue, that red scaled dragon's body glowed a soft red as the body shrunk and began to form into a young red haired slim bodied boy. The boy was dressed in a dark blue sleeveless top, black non-sleeved short leather chest jacket, black tight trousers and grey fur boots. He laid on the ground for a few seconds before slowly opening his eyes. Red and golden. He got up on his hands and looked to the tall man.

"Daiki. Good morning." He said before moving to sit on his legs.

"Good morning my arse." The man loomed over him. "It's afternoon and near evening. It's gonna get dark soon." The boy looked down to the cold rock floor. "Hey, what happened out there?" Aomine Daiki asked the small boy calmly.

"I missed them because I flew away." Akashi replied.

"Fair enough." Aomine said as he walked over to the abandoned bag. "I got us a feast tonight. Why don't you bathe for but before we cook?" Aomine asked him.

"Ok." Akashi quietly said before finding his legs and slowly making his way to the pool. He stripped down and slowly lowered himself into cold water which soon heated up by his body heat. The water came up to his shoulders. He wiped over his body with his hands before dipped under and scratching his head all over. He came back up with a breath before soothing his red locks. He then took a minute to relax and lean back against the side of the pool. His hand delicately traced the now scar on his stomach. Akashi's mind was still processing his mistake that could have cost him his life. He sighed and then closed his eyes to rest.

_**Fire, screams and laughs. A village destroyed and burning to the ground. People running and scream. Children crying and fathers fighting. Creatures invading to assist with the slaughter. Blood everywhere. A young boy sat behind a tree closing his eyes and holding his hands tightly over his small ears trying to block out the on slaughter. Tears and heart beats.**_

"Oi Akashi!"

Akashi was snapped out of his supposed nightmare by Aomine. He boy jolted wake and looked back at the taller man sorting out the logs for the fire and spit for the food to go on. Behind him he had noticed the status of outside. It was now dark. That was nightmare seemed shorter than that. Anyway, Akashi took a breath before pushing himself out of the pool and grabbing a longer clothe to dry himself before dressing. Once he was dressed he placed his hands on either side of his head to warm and dry his hair as he walked over to Aomine.

"Hey, can you start the fire." He said and Akashi nodded.

Akashi knelt down to the logs and curled his hands in front of one another to create a tube. Taking in a huge breath he then breathed fire through his hands and alighting the logs. Akashi moved so Aomine can proceed with tonight's dinner. They had a lot of meat with carrots and broccoli filling them for the night. Bed time soon approached. Aomine and Akashi slept close together. Resting their heads on a rolled up thick blanket, bodies rest on one and another to have over them. They slept by the pool with Akashi facing it because he felt calm and safe around it. It helped him sleep.


	2. The Queen's Rule

Bright warm sunny seeped through the entrance of cave and into the water. Aomine was the first up and freshened. He walked out of the cave t stretch and take in the fresh air. A warm smile on his face and his hands on his hips. His coat swaying with the wind. From his view Teiko was radiant white with the sun. A large wall surrounded the kingdom with the castle in the middle. Below him where the trees and then the green fields filled with land griffons and unicorns. The mountain shock slightly as the large creature left the cave. Aomine came up to the dragons elbow/knee. A long thick neck and tail and ready for battle. Akashi knelt down for Aomine to board. He sat on the base of Akashi's neck and Akashi prepared for slight. He launched his large body into the air and flapped his wings for flight. Aomine treated this as if it was rollercoaster. The dragon rolled and flipped in the air and generally playing around before getting to work.

"Ok buddy, light the place for fun but don't go overboard. I'll get off at the centre of the town." the only response he got was Akashi picking up speed to Teiko. Aomine's grin grew wider. "Oh Yeah!" he was too excited.

Akashi came close to the kingdom a fired his fire soaring down on the tall buildings. The townspeople where panicked and the guards where now on alert.

"Ha, we've got them on the ropes. Let's go again buddy." Aomine said.

Akashi circled back round and fired. This time Aomine leaped off and landed on a roof top.

"Take care buddy!" he shouted to Akashi and earning a roar. "Ok, this is just a scare but this will help us steal their antiques and riches. The castle is heavily guarded so I won't risk. I'll have to get Akashi to get me closer." Aomine mumbled before going to work.

He ran across the roof unleashing his hand guns on the guards above while Akashi took care of the ground. Bullets blazing through the air and his red highlighted targets helped him massively. He jumped over a guard, killing him. Landing he throw his hand guns in the air and then stood up pulling his shotgun out he span around and shooting the guards that threatened to come near him on the roofs. He finished by getting on one knee and shooting the guard that rushed towards him. Placing it back on his back he stood and caught his two hand guns. A smile was caught on his face. He ran towards the end of the roof before jumping up high only to

"Buddy, I need you to get me closer to the castle. It'll be fun to give Queen Masako Araki go." He said to Akashi and getting a roar if agreement. "There must be something of value in the castle, but what?" Aomine mumbled to himself. He was deep in thought about the treasure within the walls. There must be something he could flog or even keep in their never ending piles of gold. Suddenly the winds picked up as the dragon picked up speed. Aomine was snapped out of his thoughts and smiled when he saw the castle come to view from land on flying dragon and away from the attacks. "Well, alright!" he fisted the air with excitement. "Just a little closer so I can jump down." He said.

Akashi flew down fast a slick. Avoiding flying arrows and bullets. He shot out a cannon that was ready to fire before coming in close to the walls of the castle. Aomine jumped off the dragons back before it was hit and flew away.

"Thanks Akashi! Stay close in case I abort!" he shouted before running through the tower door and into the castle.

The guards were alerted that the Aomine had entered the castle and rushed towards the castle doors. A loud thud halted the group. Akashi stood crouched by the castle entrance snarling his fangs at them. They proceed with caution towards the creature but Akashi threatened them still with fire in his mouth. They seemed wary but Akashi gave them no chances. He began to glow red as he grew back into a human. As a human Akashi smirked at them.

"Let's play nice." He said as his fist turned into fire before he charged.

Aomine sneaked around the place before halting by wall and silently peeped round for his eyes to examine the sight. There he saw her. The ne that changed the generation. Queen Masako Araki. Black hair tied in tight bun on top of her head. Golden tube dress down to the floor and golden lace sleeves. She had a golden pendant around her neck and she stood straight with her hands in front of her. Her dark eyes were looking to the guards and men surrounding. All telling her to leave the castle for safety. She held her hand to them, silencing their talk.

"I understand the situation. However, I will not resort to leaving my people with a dragon and bandit at large. The beast can be dealt with but it will take some serious action to bring a large creature down." She said until she was informed of the dragon's new position. "It seems that he is no longer a threat. However, the bandit is running lose in my castle. Find him and bring him to the throne. I will deal with him there. Make sure to capture the young one too. Leverage is always the perfect piece of the puzzle." She announced.

Aomine leaned back against the wall in shock. They were going to use Akashi against him, no way would he allow anyone to use or harm him. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed he was spotted. Five guards pointing their weapons at him and now the Queen appeared into the scene.

"Well, that was quick. Come to steal my jewels, or of something more value?" Queen Masako Araki asked as she stopped behind the guards. "Well, Mr Bandit. You have been caught. Your plan to win has failed and I am the victor. Now, call of your dragon friend." She said in politeness.

Aomine shook his head. "You think I'll do that?"

"I know you'll do that. If you don't want him to get hurt." She said.

"Harm him and…" Aomine was stopped.

"And what? Will you kill me?" she asked.

Aomine knew this was the end of the line. He was caught off guard by his thinking, stupidly, and by the sounds of if Akashi was silenced. The last he knew were iron on his wrists.

On his knees in the middle of stone throne room. Everything golden with red carpet. The Queen was sat comfortable on her throne just looking at the low rate bandit with two guard's ether side, hands ironed behind his back. Aomine wasn't happy. Akashi wasn't there which made him worry even more. More importantly the Queen was in the same room as him and now he stuck in the middle.

"So…" the Queen started. "….you came to my castle in hopes of stealing something of value. Unfortunately your plan had failed when you slowed and relaxed. Killing thousands of my men and raiding hungry citizen markets and money. Have you nothing to say?"

"We bandits have to eat too. I don't care if I have to steal nor kill. Food is of very little to us. If you must know, Your Majesty, we had planned to play with fear of the town but it looks like the root won't be dug up." Aomine replied.

"True. I will not falter under your plans and efforts. Now I will extract the truth from you. Hold still." She said.

"What?" said a confused Aomine as the guards grabbed his shoulders and held in firmly still.

Suddenly his head pinged with pain and a high pitched buzzing sound was in his ears. His groaned heavily with pain. He looked into her eyes to see that they weren't brown but gold. She looked like she was searching deep into his brain for answers. Answers Aomine didn't know of. Suddenly the pain stopped and he fell to the floor.

"He doesn't have it." She said. "No trouble. I have a special idea in mind." The Queen stood up. "Mr Bandit, I would like to make an offer with you." She said.

Aomine got back onto his knees and looked at her with an odd expression. "Offer?"

"Yes, something you should seriously take." She took a step towards him. "I offer you a task. A task to retrieve Teiko's Crest. It is the soul nation of this Kingdom. Return it and I shall ignore your crimes to offer you a home here. How does that sound?" she explained.

"What happens if I say no?" Aomine asked.

"Consider your head removed for all your crimes."

"If you kill me Akashi will…."

"With you dead I'll imprison that boy and have him work until the day he dies. Chained or not. He will have no choice." She stated. "So if you want to secure his safety and I suggest you take the offer." She advised harshly.

"Where is he now?"

"Not to worry. The boy is perfectly safe and is currently waiting outside the castle entrance from confinement. Unharmed but guarded. So what will your answer be?" she pushed but Aomine took his time to think about it.

"Thanks, I'll take the offer but I don't need a home here." He replied.

"I'm glad we could see eye to eye." She smiled.

"Teiko's Crest. As a bandit I didn't know."

"It was stolen by a crafty villain. A dark and mysterious character. My men will assist you." She offer but Aomine shook his head.

"I don't need your men. Me and Akashi will retrieve it. Just the two of us." Aomine stated.

"You're very fond of that boy. Very well, whatever you need to get the job done. Be sure to be here in the morning before you set off. I will give you a map and more information about the crests disappearance." She nodded.

Akashi sat on the white steps that lead into the castle. Behind him were two guards that where pointing their guns to him. Aomine walked out to see this. He came close to one of the guards and slammed the barrel of the gun down to the floor with his string hand.

"No need." He said the guard before walking up to Akashi to stand beside him but a few steps down. "Hey, you're not hurt are you?" Aomine asked him with slight worry.

Akashi looked at him with his sharp mismatched eyes before shaking his head.

"That's a relief." Aomine sighed.

"What happened? Normally if you're caught by the Queen you're executed, but, for some reason you're still alive. Explain?" Akashi questioned the bandit.

"Weird story." Aomine said as he rubbed his head looking away. "Oh that's right!" he said looking back to a waiting Akashi. "Akashi, you get around a lot don't you?" Aomine asked, Akashi was confused but nodded his head. "Have you ever heard of Teiko's Crest?" he asked him.

Akashi was even more confused to what Aomine was saying. "Huh? Teiko's Crest? Never heard of it."

"I thought you knew everything and anything." Aomine mocked.

"Stop it." Akashi said sharply.

"Ok, ok….well Queen Masako Araki wants us to go a retrieve it to escape death." Aomine summed the situation up in a quick explanation.

"What?" Akashi questioned. "You mean she wants us to work for her." Akashi blurted out.

"Something like that."

"And you agreed?"

"Look if we do this then we won't be executed for what we've done. I think it's fair. Besides, we get to see more of the world and have fun at the same." Aomine smiled at him.

"Of course, along with viscous, meat eating monsters and demons out there." Akashi stood straight. "Why must we? Why must we sacrifice our lives for someone who find pleasure in killing people like us?"

"Oi, keep your voice down. Like I said, if we don't then we'll be killed. It's a killed or be killed situation. The Queen is gonna go through this more with us tomorrow. Let just head back and get some rest." Said Aomine before he began walking down the stairs with Akashi behind him. Once at the bottom Akashi transformed and allowed Aomine to board before flying off.

Queen Masako Araki sat in her chair at the round table in her room. She smiled to herself as he stroked the roses in the vase in front of her. She sat there thinking. She didn't want to involve others but this bandit had shown potential. Although she searched his mind for evidence in him stealing the crest but she also searched his soul. Steal money and trinkets within the kingdom. She had seen the troubles he had been through and the overcoming's of them. He was strong and willed by power which show her he was capable of finding the crest. He was unique in his rare ability and this had caught her interests. She smiled to herself for tomorrows coming.


	3. Mellow Marsh

Aomine and Akashi were stood before her throne. Guards on either side just watching and to be ready for trouble. Aomine knew Akashi was not happy about this but he couldn't let the Queen's threat happen to him. No one deserved it. He was going to stop it from happening.

"So, with your decision as final I'll tell everything you wish to know about Teiko's Crest and the mischief character behind it." The queen stated. "Teiko's Crest is the heart and soul of Teiko. It holds great power to keep this kingdom at peace. A stone of light, but, in the wrong hands can turn dark. The darkness welcomes the unwanted and grants the user incredible strength and power. The person I believe is behind this is Shoichi Imayoshi; A powerful yet dangerous Horned King. He controlled the dark and rules under the night. His kingdom is shrouded in the shadows making it harder to find it. I am well aware that he has a younger brother by the name of Makoto Hanamiya and a disciple known as Haizaki Shougo. All three are dangerous on their own level. I trust you to be careful on your journey and to bring the crest back unharmed." The queen explained. "Bring it back to the kingdom as soon as possible, fail to retrieve and I will have you brought back for execution. I am made clear."

"Yes Your Highness." Both Aomine and Akashi had said in unison.

"Finally, I have and map of the continent that holds villages, forests and kingdoms. This task can only be done buy be people that are not of royalty or of the army. You and your dragon will do this without complaint and it will be easy for you to get passed the unknown." She smiled at them.

Aomine walked up to her to take the map and having a quick look. Now that his eyes have scanned the map he no longer needed it. He then handed it back.

"I know what I'm looking at." He said as he turned to walk back t Akashi.

"My, what an ability you have. A memory bank like yours is hard to come by." Said Queen Masako Araki.

"This is my ability and mine alone." He stated.

"Yes along with the boy who can transform into a legendary dragon, which are said to be extinct, and the control of only the only spell that is no longer used; fire. The two of you are rare items." She nodded. "Very well be on your way. But remember fail or run you will be brought to death." The queen warned.

The two males turned to be escorted out by the guards only to be left outside the castles entrance. There was no need to exchange words because they knew what they were forced to do. Aomine accessed his memory bank of the map to see where they should start looking. There were a few villages and forests nearby but knowing which on to take was a hard decision. The forest: Mellow Marsh, seemed ok. Due to his ability his had a low death rate a high attack rate. So you were more likely to be on the brink of death but not dead in the forest. He had scanned the two villages and there seemed to be of no importance to them. They needed nothing from them. They were small which meant there was barely anything too raid for the journey.

"We'll go to Mellow Marsh. It seems ok from Archive. We won't bother with the two villages because they have nothing for us to raid that we could use. No weapons and stuff just wives tales and smart children." Aomine said as they walked out into the grassy fields.

"If that's want you believe." Akashi replied.

"I have full faith in my Archive. This is the result on my finds of the map she gave us." Aomine replied. "That is our first destination." He said as the two continued to walk to start their new journey.

The two entered the Mellow Marsh. The leaves where of light purple and the tress dark grey. The floor was covered in mud and bark. The bright colour main the forest light up. Aomine walked closer next to Akashi just to be sure because ether of the two knew anything about the place. All Aomine knew was that the attack rate was incredibly high so they could come out half dead or in critical condition. Akashi looked around the placed as they walked through. It was a pretty sight to see and something he, for the first time, knew nothing about.

"Ya know, I was expecting something more along the lines of cuddly." Aomine said with his hands behind his head.

'It's not a threatening name is it?" Akashi responded.

"Nah, but we can't let our guard down. The attack rate is high in here." Aomine yawned.

"Is that so? Best be alert then."

"You said it buddy." Aomine agreed.

They kept walking through without any problems. Birds chirping in the wind and the air was cool and fresh. But underneath all that Akashi was still disturbed by the aura that the place held.

"For something that seems innocent I feel like there's another side to this place." Akashi said out of the blue catching Aomine's attention.

"Eh? What do ya mean?" Aomine look to smaller boy.

"I think the brightness is hiding the dark side. Well, that's obvious." Said Akashi.

"Speak clearly so I understand." Aomine blurted.

"Why, you never understand until it hits you in the face." Akashi shot back.

"Why you!" Aomine reached for Akashi's shirt but was suddenly halted.

Eyes wide, an arrow was embedded in a tree behind Aomine and near his head. He looked at it as his heart beat fast. Suddenly he felt heat near his body. His eyes saw Akashi summon his fire in his hands. He fire when he spotted movement. Aomine pulled out his hand guns and pointed them aimlessly at anything that moved. They heard grumbles and growls. Aomine tried hard to read the area.

"Be vigilant, I don't have a reading." Aomine stated.

Akashi scanned the area around him, they heard rustling of the bushes and the crunch of the leaves and twigs on the floor. Suddenly a large black thing jumped out and was high above the two. This thing wore black clothing, a large black turtle shell on its back and a straw triangle hat. Swords in both hands as he came down on the small boy. Akashi swung his hand round to throw a curved fire at the thing, knocking it away. Aomine fired in all directions when more came into view. Both fighting hard within their elements to stop the creatures coming closer to them. Suddenly a creature that was going to surprise attack Aomine from behind was suddenly thrown to the tree behind him. Aomine looked back to see the now dead body was pinned to the tree with a think icicle lodged in its chest. More icicles were fired and stabbing each and every one of the creatures until death. The place was now silent. A silent thud was heard not far from them. Looking to the source. A figure silently stood up and faced the two. Teal hair and blue cold eyes. A white hood cape down to the floor with blue lining the edges, a white non-sleeved top that's white in the front and back but blue on the sides, long sleeves almost up his biceps and looped from his middle fingers, tight white trousers and white shoes. The teal haired looked to them with a blank stare.

"Hello." Aomine said slowly the same as his wave.

"Thank goodness you're ok. They would have killed you for sure." Said the newcomer rolling on of them over to reveal the identity. The face was slightly monstrous and disfigured and the skin was pure white. "Lorcas, dangerous creatures."

"Excuse me but…who are you?" Aomine asked the new boy.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" the teal boy smiled. "Kuroko Testuya." He said. "So what brings you to Mellow Marsh?" he asked them politely.

"On a quest." Akashi replied shortly.

"A quest for what?" Kuroko asked them.

"We were sent to look for Teiko's Crest by Her Majesty Queen Masako Araki." Said Aomine.

"Queen Masako Araki? Why for her?" Kuroko said darkly at the two. "That bitch ruled us out and killed half our bloodline!" he shouted.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "So you're a bandit too." He said the boy with his arms crossed.

"Yes I am."

Aomine looked at the shards of ice. "An Ice bandit?"

"No I come from the Shadow Thief area. We're a big nation but because we walk in the shadows no one can see us. As you can see my ability is ice." He then looked to Akashi. "It's quite rare but to meet someone who can control just fire. Fire stopped long ago but you still have it."

Akashi sighed. "It is the only ability I wield as a human. My clan was murdered and I'm the only survivor." He explained.

"Huh? What clan were you from? What's your name?"

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, I would have been the next heir to the Akashi Clan."

"The Akashi Clan. We were close as a clan but I'm sure you weren't made aware of it." Kuroko said to him before looking into his eyes and noting the difference. "You're eyes."

"My left eye was injured when they came for my clan." Akashi sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Live well." Kuroko gave him a small smile and then looked to Aomine.

"So, Teiko's Crest was stolen?" he said getting back to the topic at hand.

"Aomine Daiki. I thought I'd throw that in there for the introduction."

"I'm sorry, please continue Aomine." Kuroko gestured with a giggle.

"Shoichi Imayoshi. Ever heard of that name?" Aomine asked only to see Kuroko's expression turn dark.

"Shoichi Imayoshi! I'll kill that bastard!" Kuroko spat in pure hate. "He murdered my friends and family. I'll take his head."

"Ok, so you know him." Aomine scratched his head. "Do you know where his kingdom is? We need to find this pebble thing and fast or it's our heads." Aomine asked him but Kuroko never lost the dark hatred in his eyes.

"His kingdom is shrouded in the darkness not even the shadows dare go near. The further you go the dark the road gets. Be careful he's dangerous and manipulative. He'll use your weakness against you to destroy everything you have."

"Cool." Aomine smiled with excitement only for Akashi to kick his back leg.

"It's not something to be happy about Daiki!" Akashi scolded the groaning man who was now hold his leg.

"Why'd you do that!?" he shouted at an uninterested Akashi, who was simply looking away with his arms crossed.

"If I was turned against you, you wouldn't be happy about it." Akashi said as he closed his eyes.

"Huh?" was Aomine's only reply.

Kuroko giggled. "Two are like a married couple. Come on let's get out of the forest before Lorcas come back in larger numbers."

Both boy nodded and followed Kuroko through the forest.

**I'm gonna try and make these chapters longer, they may be short now but they'll get longer as the story does**


	4. Ice, Fire and Desire

Night was beginning to settle in. Aomine swore he heard thunder in the dark skies, he looked up to see the white flash confirm it. They hadn't run into anymore Lorcas, luckily. Aomine looked to the two boys ahead of him. He eyed the teal haired ne ahead of Akashi.

How did he know this Imayoshi guy?

Did this supposed man destroy his life also?

Head shook his head of thoughts as they continued. A small ran drop landed on Akashi red head which made his stop. "Ah!" he yelp when the cold water made contact with his unguarded body.

"I think it's gonna rain." Kuroko said turning round to the two still boys. Akashi had rubbed his head of the cold liquid. "We should find shelter and rest for the night." He said.

The entered the clearing of the forest. Akashi and Aomine had no protection against the rain unlike Kuroko who can use his ice so act as a shield. Oh, wait! It clicked. He looked back at the clearing before smiling. He licked his fingers and told the two to stay where they were. He stood in the centre of the clearing holding his hands in front of his chest and closing his eyes. He glowed a bright blue as ice took over the land. He then threw his hand up in the air and the ice came up to create a dome. The ice shone bright in the purple forest. The dome had a hole for the entrance. Once he was done he turn to the two to see the shock at their faces.

"Whoa, Ice can do that?" Aomine questioned.

"Of course, there are lots of things I can do. Now let's get in before we're soaked through." Said Kuroko as he moved aside to let them in first.

Inside was thick ice all around. Aomine was the first in followed by Akashi and Kuroko. Kuroko walked into the centre to create ice logs to heat them up. He then looked at Akashi.

"Do you want to light the fire?" he asked the two coloured eye boy.

"Well you can't light it." Aomine interjected. "Unless you use sticks and that will take you ages."

Akashi merely nodded as he walked over to the ice logs. He set them alight by blowing on them. Kuroko was amazed by the fire and how it shined brightly. It had been a very long time since he last saw a fire user around. He was then snapped out of it when he caught a glimpse of Akashi standing up to leave the fire.

"Hey, I'll go out and fetch us some dinner. There's gotta be some other thing to eat. I ain't eating Lorcas." Aomine perked up as he was sorting out his guns. He unstrapped the sniper and shotgun, he then unsheathed his hand guns from under his arms before pulling out a grappling gun from his left side of his waist and then his small gun from his right. He checked them all before placing his shotgun on his back, leaving the rest of his weapons by the side of the dome. "Akashi, you stay here with Kuroko. Stay safe." He said as he then walked over to the entrance.

"Why do you think I can't defend myself?" Akashi shot back. "I'm not weak."

"Look, we're in a different area then what we're used to. I just don't want you getting hurt." Aomine replied to him.

"So risking your life is the best option?" Akashi argued. Aomine just sighed and turned to him.

"Don't fight me over this. I know you're strong but please just for today. Ok?"

"Fine." Akashi said through gritted teeth.

"Right, I'm off. Don't leave the dome." Was his last words before he left the dome to go hunting.

Akashi was moaning and groaning about how Aomine was treating him. Kuroko just sat I front of the fire watching the flames as they heat his body.

"Why does he treat me like a child!?" Akashi snapped. "He won't let me do anything anymore. I'm nineteen and he thinks that by not letting me expand I can't do anything. He only uses me for his own plans. I'm sick of flying around by his command." Akashi mumbled the last part so Kuroko couldn't hear him.

"You know…."Kuroko spoke but still not gave him eye contact. "…he's just worried because of you two being in a new area. I think that once you settle in he'll let you expand and grow. Just give it time."

"I'm not holding my breath." Akashi grumbled.

Kuroko finally looked to the groaning by who was leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed. He could see the anger inside of those raging sharp eyes. Akashi looked scary when angered. Though this is the first time he's witnessed this in his life time. When he saw him he thought he was a calm and collective person but this is another side to him. True they'd only met about an hour ago but its better for him to know about his true colours now then later in case he'd regret it.

"Why don't you come and sit by the fire. Maybe you and Aomine can talk about it. I won't listen I could wait outside but…"

"It's a lovely thought." Akashi cut him off as he sat beside the teal haired. "But I doubt it'll go through his thick skull."

"I don't know what else to say. I'll leave you two alone to talk. I won't interfere." Kuroko finished.

Akashi hummed.

"Hey, what can you do with your power?" Kuroko suddenly asked. Akashi gave him an odd look.

"Eh?"

"Well, like I've done with this dome, can you do something like this?" He questioned again.

"You mean….like this." Akashi held out his hand. A small woman figure made of fire rose from his hand and began to dance ballet. Kuroko's eyes was stunned upon seeing this. It was amazing for someone to do this with their power. Akashi must be powerful.

"That's amazing!" Kuroko exclaimed. He was left breathless.

Akashi lowered his hand for the woman dance onto the ice floor. Akashi created more as they all danced gracefully and with high pride. It was beautiful to watch. The girl's dances and then they threw their arms in the air fire sparkled out and dispersed within seconds. They finished by dancing in unison to the fire and then beautifully jumped in.

"That was excellent." Kuroko clapped.

"It took a lot of practising but I was bored in the cave." Akashi said.

Kuroko looked at him with wide eyes. "A cave?"

"Wondrous Cave. We called it. It overlooked Teiko and we kept our treasure and gold there from the raids."

"Isolated?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded. "I suppose it's better than the kingdom."

"Definitely." A voice said from behind.

Both looked to see Aomine standing at the entrance. His had hand he was holding three dead badgers and the shotgun in the other. He walked over and put his gun with all the others before going over to the two males.

"Oi Testu, can you make a spit?" he asked and Kuroko nodded.

With the spit made Aomine began with the cooking.

"Just meat today. I couldn't find anything eatable as a source of vegetable." Aomine apologised but the boys didn't care as long as they could eat something filling. Once cooked they ate. Once they ate trio soon settle down for bed. Akashi placed his hand in the fire to adsorb it back into his body. Kuroko slept on the far side of the dome's entrance and Akashi was near where the fire was with Aomine next to him. They settle down for the night.

"Oi, Akashi." Aomine grumbled to gain his attention. He knew he had it when Akashi flinched. "About earlier. My think I'm overprotective but I was only looking out for you. Since we were attacked by those Lorcas, it made me realise that we're up against something that we don't know. I just want to make sure you're ok. I'm not treating you as a child but after what happened in the past I don't a repeat of shock and horror. I don't want you to go through it again. Please understand. I'll let you fight but I'm not ready to let you venture on your own. Anything could happen and I promise on your families graves that I'd keep you safe." Aomine said. He knew Akashi was understanding but he could see his face, they were both facing away from each other. Aomine sighed knowing Akashi was upset over the issue but he wanted to clear it up of him talking and Akashi listening. He felt better getting his point across now. He finally told Akashi. The fight had made him realise that things. Things he didn't want to think about. He had spent the most of his life with Akashi when they were young. They grew up together and ever since Akashi's clan was brutally murdered he just could let the red head go through it again. He promised he wouldn't let Akashi be harmed again even if he kills himself to prevent it. Akashi was the only one he would be willing to give his life for.

* * *

><p>Queen Masako Araki sat on her throne with her eyes closed. She was calm and relaxed. Her kingdom was running smoothly now that the main bandits where out of sight. The Queen though about it. They were smart and very cunning. The older one seemed promising and had the backbone to do the job. His ability to see and scan things was beyond her expectations. She never knew of someone who could see and make quick decision with his guns. He was fast and devilish. But then there was the other boy. A boy who could transform into a dragon. She never asked for their names because she didn't care. But the red head took her fancy too. Being a legendary creature and using just fire was another expectation. Both were of high class and something she needed for Teiko's Crest rescue. She wasn't afraid to use death on them. The treat seemed to have worked. But just to make sure that they were following her orders.<p>

"Bring me the army's Captain: Kagami Taiga." She asked and a guard followed her order. Within seconds the person mention entered.

Dressed in black armours with hints of red all over to make him look like a demon. No helmet and a dark red sword on his back. He had a red jewel on his chest. A grin on his face gave off a dark aura.

"Your Majesty." He bowed before her.

"Captain Kagami Taiga. I have a task for. I have recently sent away two criminal bandits to return the Teiko's Crest. I would like you to, in secret, to follow them and make sure they do as ordered. I would like a daily report of their movements. Should they deceive and run hunt them down and bring me back their heads. Understood?" she said with authority. Kagami nodded.

"Why of course, Your Majesty. I would want nothing more than to slice the heads of those dirt bags."

"Then I have your word?" she asked with a smiled.

"For Her Majesty, Queen Masako Araki of Teiko. I will herby act on your order."

"Good, you may been your task. I'll mention this to your Commander: Ogiwara Shigehiro. You're dismissed."

Kagami gave his respects towards his queen before leaving with a smirk planted on his face. The Queen closed her eyes and allowed her grin to become wider.

"The game is set."


	5. Norman Valley

**Sorry if the characters seem different but I don't write them as they are in the amine/manga but...whats the difference? Anyway, I don't own any of the characters all credits go to the creators of KNB!**

**Akashi may seem weak in this so far but it will change as the story progress. As I have claimed the characters act differently to the amine/manga style. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire all around, screams echoing and tears falling. The boy ran from terror. Men in dark suits raiding the village, killing the off one by one. Each and every one of them were laughing. He couldn't find his parents nor could he use his dragon to help. He was useless. He hadn't had that much training so he couldn't help his clan. The young boy was stood behind the tree watching as things burned and people's lives were drained. He looked at and stayed behind the comfort of the tree. He fell to bum and covering his ears to block out the noise. A foot came into his view from here he was sitting. He slowly looked up, breathing was uneasy his vision was slightly blurred. He couldn't see the face properly but it tormented him. The sword was pointed in his face. Both were still. Whoever it was, was probably thinking about what he was going to do. Moments flew by and the sword began to move. It moved closer to the boys left eye. Before the tip entered. He screamed…..<strong>_

"…_**.shi….Aka…shi!"**_

"Akashi!"

Akashi jolted awake. His heart hammering against his ribcage. His breath was hitched and a cold sweat covered his body. His eyes looked around before realizing they were still in the dome. Above him was Aomine's worried face. Aomine was holding him on one arm with the other on his shoulder. Akashi had been shaking during the night which had alerted Aomine. It was the nightmares. He knew Akashi suffered from nightmares ever since that day. He suffered from them badly. The only thing he can do is hold and comfort him. Even though he knows Akashi hates it.

"You had them again?" he asked with worry in his voice. Akashi nodded. "What about this time?! Akashi closed his left eye and Aomine immediately placed his fingers over it. "It was a bad injury." Aomine whispered delicately.

"It hurts." Akashi whimpered when he felt a sharp in his left eye.

"It'll be ok. I'm still surprised that they managed to heal you. I thought you'd go half blind." Aomine said. Akashi huffed and Aomine chuckled. "Alright, alright." He said as he began to stand up with Akashi. Releasing each other Akashi whipped himself down. Aomine moved to the entrance and looked outside. The sky was pinkish which meant sunrise. Aomine sighed.

"Time to get moving." he said to himself.

He turned to look back at Akashi, who was sorting out the fire, and Kuroko who was still sleeping. He walking over to the sleeping boy with heavy thuds on the ice and knelt down to shake him. Kuroko awoke immediately.

"What?" he question sleepily.

"We've gotta get going." Aomine replied. Kuroko got to his feet and stretched. "Ok, the next destination is…" he said as he consulted with his Archive. "….Norman Valley."

"Norman Valley?" Kuroko questioned.

"Umm, doesn't sound scary but if it's anything like this place." Aomine answered.

"Don't be so sure." Said Kuroko. "Let's get going."

Once everyone was sorted and ready Akashi adsorbed the fire and followed the two out of the ice dome that soon melted when they left the area.

The continued walking through the forest, following Kuroko because he knew the way out. Aomine walked closely beside Akashi whilst watching for danger. He kept his Archive working around everything he may miss with the human eye.

"So, you know this area?" Aomine asked the teal haired.

"Yes, I come here all the time to train my skills and learn new ones. It takes me out of the clan really." Kuroko briefly explained.

"Oh, you must get bored a lot?"

"Not really. It's just I like to keep myself busy s I come here."

"Do you like in a cave or forest?" Aomine pushed but Kuroko stopped to turn to him.

"Aomine, I said I life a shadowy area which means no one but a Shadow Thief." He said with a blank expression.

"I was only asking."

"Silence." Akashi suddenly said. "Your bickering is giving me a headache. Can we please get out of here before it grows?"

"Of course, we're not far now." Kuroko simply said before continuing.

They walked for no more than ten minutes before the trees opened up to show a dark area. The grass wasn't green, it was grey and dead. Large dark rocks on each side and above the clouds were dark. Aomine looked at the blue sky of the forest to the dark one above the valley.

"Contrast, that's cool." Aomine said as he looked back and forth.

"Welcome to Norman Valley. I personally wouldn't choose this way." Said Kuroko deadpanned.

"Nah, this is one of the locations on the map Queen Masako Araki gave me." Aomine replied stilling looking at the skies.

"She's trying to execute you early, isn't she?" Kuroko turned to him with an amused face. Aomine looked to catch it.

"Oi!" he shouted and raising his fist to him.

"So what lurks here Kuroko?" Akashi asked the smaller male.

"Nothing but trouble. People and creatures often avoid this valley for a god reason."

"Hey! You knew about this didn't you?!" Aomine blustered.

Akashi took the time to look around the dark valley. He didn't feel safe nor comfortable but he had Aomine and Kuroko. He can't be scared now. Akashi was going to toughen himself up for this. He was going to prove Aomine wrong about not leaving him alone. Hearing his explanation last night gave Akashi the boost to prove he didn't need a baby sitter. No! He was going to be more independent. Akashi began to walk forwards, catching Aomine's attention.

"Oi, Akashi!" he ran after him. "Don't just leave on your own!"

"Oh dear." Kuroko said quietly to himself before catching up to the two.

The valley was cold and dark. The trio walked through with caution. Aomine kept his hand on the handle of the shotgun, Kuroko hands grew cold whilst Akashi just walked casually. They could hear the winds roaring through. Dead roots where curled round the rocks and moving slightly. Apart from the winds everything was quiet. Too quiet. Aomine was on his guard at all times and make sure of Kuroko and Akashi's position. He knew something would give, it usually does.

A laugh. An evil laugh. Ripping through and echoing with the winds.

The tri stopped and looked round. They saw nothing but heard that gut wrenching laugh.

"_Three lonely souls. What to do? What to do?"_

It laugh again.

"Akashi stay close to me." Said Aomine as he took the smaller boys wrists and slowly pulling him towards him.

"_Oh they talk too. Norman Valley is not a place for the living. Umm…what shall we do about that?"_

"Kuroko?" Aomine questioned.

"I don't know." He replied.

"_Why don't we investigate the newcomers?"_

The voice chuckled and mocked. They looked around again until they heard a thud. They couldn't tell where it was. Aomine used his Archive like crazy to find it but couldn't. Kuroko moved away from the two, only slightly, to have a better look. What they didn't see was a figure crawling up a rock beside Akashi. The rock was chest height to the boy. It was crouched and its eyes shone. Silently it stretched its arm out towards the unsuspecting red haired. Once it was close enough it then struck forcibly grabbed Akashi arm and hissed. Akashi yelp which had alerted the other two. He threw fire at the thing only for it to release and retreated behind the rock.

"Akashi, you ok?" Aomine asked as he pulled the teen closer to him. Akashi held his arm as he allowed Aomine to pulled in closer.

"_You're so mean."_

The voice mocked. Again the figure crawled back up on the rock and stared at the trio. "I only wanted to investigate." It smiled. What was crouched before them was an ugly thing. Sickly green skin, ripped clothing, dark coloured claws on his hands and feet. Grey hair and dark eyes.

"Goblin!" Kuroko shouted and the creature immediately stared at him.

"Oh goody, clever creatures, clever boy." It mocked and laughed. "Clever creatures still alive." It then grew evilly with his snarling teeth and creepy stare.

"Alive?" Aomine question it.

"Yes, no life leaves here." It grinned.

Aomine pulled out his hand gun with his left hand, while the other was hold Akashi back, and hastily pointed it at the mocking goblin. "You vile creature!" he growled. The goblin pretended to die when the gun was pointed towards him. "Think it's funny, huh?" he said before he shot the rock beside goblin, scaring the creature.

"Daiki!" Akashi shot him a glare.

"What? This thing obviously wants us dead." He shot back.

"But harming a Goblin is twice as bad as letting it loose." Kuroko interjected.

"Seriously." Aomine said before jumping back from the goblins attack. He pointed his gun at it again. "What the hell do you want?!" Aomine lost his temper.

"What I want, you say?" the goblin snarled wickedly.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked the growling creature, turning its attention away from Aomine to him.

"Who am I? no one asks for their own good." He then smirked to him.

"A name? do you have one?" Akashi asked again feeling Aomine stare on him and hearing his grip tighten on the gun.

"Haizaki." The goblin said calmly back.

Akashi nodded. "I'm Akashi Seijuro. Are you lonely?"

"Lonely, lonely." Haizaki snarled at him before calming his face. His eyes. Heterochromatic eyes. One of red and the other of pure gold. This caught the goblins attention. "Eyes." He whispered. "Those eyes."

Akashi placed his hand on his left eye.

"It's a first. None of my friends have those. A fine trophy they will be." He then laughed uncontrollably. Akashi took a step back.

"Friends." Kuroko said and snapped the goblin out of his laughter. "You said 'Friends', who are these 'Friends'?"

Haizaki just laughed again. "Friends, ha, who's friends, ha."

"Answer me!" Kuroko shouted at him.

"Oh." Haizaki moved slightly forward to look into Kuroko's cold eyes. "So serious." He hissed. "Friends of those how have passed. My friends, if you stay….you'll meet them." Haizaki grew dark and his eyes scowled.

"I think that's an offer I'm willing to pass." Aomine said.

"WHO SAID IT WAS AN OFFER!" Haizaki shouted with vengeance before calming and looked at Akashi again. "You will stay?" he asked him but he shook his head. "What?! No?!" Haizaki growled. "You will stay." He hissed. "You will play until the game ends." He then smirked. "It'll be….fun!" he then launched himself at Akashi. Akashi was caught off guard. The creature was jumping him but Akashi didn't have time to react, but Aomine and Kuroko did. Aomine shot the creature, its body curled and landed far from Akashi. Kuroko fired ice shards that surrounded the creature and acted as a small prison. Aomine rushed to Akashi and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked worryingly looking into heterochromatic eyes. Akashi silently nodded. Taking this as a sign Aomine held Akashi close to him as Kuroko walked towards the down creature. Aomine's bullet had grazed its arm, Haizaki panted heavily and shook in pain. Kuroko breathed out with ease.

"Come near him again and we won't miss." Kuroko warned. He turned round to see Aomine holding Akashi, he shook his head. "Let's go while he's down. That valley isn't that big for a death trap. If we run we'll out in five minutes. Let's go." Kuroko told them and earned nods. Kuroko ran ahead with Aomine behind holding Akashi's wrist. Akashi was disappointed in himself for not doing something. Haizaki had scared him. He didn't understand why in Teiko he was fearless but here he was useless. Aomine was right. They weren't in Teiko anymore and it now became dangerous and life threatening. When they get the chance he will toughen up. He will train to read the situations clearly and to make wiser decisions. The only thing they heard was the creature's loud screech.

* * *

><p>Haizaki threw his head back in pain. The ice shards had melted which meant he was free to roam and chase them. His face full of anger and his fists slamming the floor. "I will kill them! I'll kill them! Eyes for trophy!" his face calmed before a smirk came on his devilish face. "I will have golden eye." He laughed loudly over thought of stealing Akashi's eye as a trophy for his crimes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to review this story, all comments are welcomed but please be nice this is my first time in this site and i don't usually let people see my stories. But please be nice. Thank you :D<strong>


	6. Kise The Faun

Pink fields, yellow dirt path and purple trees. Aomine was frozen with confusion. Colourful butterflies and lizards all around. Fruit too were floating in the air. Only Aomine stayed still with an unrecognizable face. Both Kuroko and Akashi were looking round and wondering.

"Ya know, I think I preferred the goblin." Aomine said as he blink a few times.

"I wonder who lives here." Said Kuroko looking round some more.

"_Whoa, whoa, wait up!"_

A giddy voice was saying from somewhere. It sounded fun and happy. All three looked around for the source.

"_Hey come on, slow down!"_

There is was again only this time it was followed by fast footsteps. That seemed to stop near them. "Hey I said wait up." Laughed a voice. From behind a tree a creature stepped out. It had been following a butterfly but stopped to take a small breather. This guy was different from the last creatures they had met. He was half man and half goat. He was a faun. Golden fur and horns on his head, he worse just a non-sleeved dark blue open jacket. This golden boy carried a smile on his face. His golden eyes had caught sight of them and his grin grew wider. "Hey there, you guys look different?" he waved at them.

"Huh?" was Aomine reply.

"What are you?" the golden boy asked them.

"Kuroko Testuya, a Shadow Thief and Ice Bandit, you?" Kuroko replied.

"Oh, I'm Kise Ryouta. I'm a Faun in case you didn't know." Said with a giggled as he crossed his arms. "And who might the two of you be?"

"Akashi Seijuro, Fire Master from the late Akashi Clan." Akashi replied.

"Sorry, I haven't heard of it." Kise replied to him. "And you are?"

Aomine just didn't bother. Akashi look to him and gave him a glare. Still Aomine said nothing. A good stamp on his foot changed that.

"Akashi you little…"

"Answer him!" Akashi cut him off.

"Tch, fine. Aomine Daiki. Just a bandit from Teiko." He finally said before kneeling down, rubbing his foot better.

"Did you say 'Teiko'?" Kise dropped his arms and gave in a dark look.

"Oh I get it." Aomine smirked as he stood up. "You have a bone to pick too."

"Of course. My parents were part of the execution. I won't forget the day Queen Masako Araki took them away from me." Kise hissed.

"Look I'm not here to harm you. In fact none of us are. We're just passing through, don't mind us." Aomine said before walking off to find a way out.

"Where are you headed?" Kise question as he leaned on the tree behind him with his arms crossed.

"We've been force on a quest by Queen Masako Araki to find Teiko's Crest and retrieve." Akashi briefly explained to the golden boy.

"Oh very interesting." He replied in a dull voice. "What happens if you don't return with it?"

"We'll be executed. Fail or run, we'll be brought back to face death." Akashi stated. "The crest is dangerous. Fallen into the wrong hands will grant them huge amounts of power and darkness everywhere."

"Do you know who has it?" Kise asked him.

"Someone called Shoichi Imayoshi." He watched Kise freeze with fear upon hearing that name.

"The Horn King?" he asked with worry in which Akashi nodded. "This is bad. If the crest can do and Imayoshi has it. We could all perish."

"That's why we've been forced into doing this for the queen's sake." Said Akashi.

"You've pretty much signed you're death warrant there." Kise chuckled. "You got room for one more?" he suddenly asked, both Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other.

"Can you fight?" Kuroko asked him.

Kise nodded. "I have the Flute of Melody." He said a summoned the golden flute in his hands. "This calls for creatures and manipulation. It comes in handy."

"Can you manipulate Daiki to trust me?" Akashi question but Kise just chuckled. "Seriously, answer the question." But Kise just walked off laughing.

"This could be fun." Said Kuroko looking at Akashi's unsure face.

"Giving a good reason for Daiki to commit murder." Akashi heard a giggled of the teal haired.

"He won't do that. You can stop." Said Kuroko beginning to follow the other two. "Besides he listens to you lot then he does me so far."

"You think." Akashi raised a brow before catching up to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>A little short but it was only a character introduction no fighting involved . I think the same will happen with Midorima's intro given is position to the story :)<strong>


	7. Physician Of Solace

"Oi shut up with that stupid tune. You sound like a broken record." Aomine cursed the faun who was walking behind them playing a tune on his flute. The group had made it out of the faun's home and back onto grassy fields. Kise bounced with every step as he played. Aomine lead the group with Akashi behind talking to Kuroko. Aomine looked back at the smaller males.

"Tch. Why do I get stuck with this annoying twit?" He cursed under his breath and then looked forwards. "Man this guys an idiot, playing his stupid flute. He's drawing us out to our enemies. He might as well be wearing a sign saying 'Root Of All Causes'." He cursed again. He wasn't happy when Kise had told him that he was joining their little group. Now he was playing and dancing as they continued on wards. "Idiot". He cursed again.

* * *

><p>Kingdom of Solace. A well-known kingdom of peace with the best medical support. Under the rule of King Taisuke Otusbo, a fair but strict king. After losing his late wife and having to look after his five year old son; Yukio Kasamatsu. It was hard working being a king and father. He loved his son and spent every moment he could with him now that his wife can no longer care for him. But for this kingdom there was only one person they considered of value. Court Physician; Midorima Shintaro. He was finest Elf that cured almost anything. He and his assistant Kazunari Takao where currently in the small woods near the kingdom, he was called out after having word of an incident of a young child. He was a man dressed in a dark green leather vest with a white shawl draped over his shoulders, green non-fingered gloves and leather trouser held by a silver belt and black shoes. He wore a one circular glass on his left eye. He carried a brown satchel as he walked. Takao was beside him dressed in a tight red tank top, a dark red cardigan that was a size to big, dark blue trousers and black boots. He followed Midorima to the scene of the incident. The two had eventually come across a young mother on her knees, not sure whether she should touch her unconscious child. She was shaking and hastily breathing.<p>

"What happened?" Midorima asked the shaky woman. But she was too shaky to speak. "Umm, Takao. Take this woman somewhere to calm down." Midorima ordered and Takao obeyed.

"Ok, come one miss. We must let Shintaro do his work." He smiled as he took her hand firmly before moving her away from the child.

Midorima sighed before kneeling down to the child. He carefully turned him over onto his back. He checked his breathing, heart and pulse before he looked for any visible signs of damage. He then checked the boy's back. He could see blood on the shirt. He reached to the back of his trousers and pulled out a small knife from his belt and carefully cut the cloth. Pulling it apart he saw a large scratch. It looked fresh so the child recently attacked. He then reached into his satchel and pulled out a glass bottle filled with the purest of water made by a dragons tear. He then pulled out a piece of cloth and began dapping the wound with the water. One the wound was clear he paced his hand at the top of the wound, he breathed in.

"_Ulta."_

A green light emitted from his hand and then he slid it down towards the end if the wound. The wound began to close but left a scar. The poor boy will have that for life. Midorima breathed out before turning the boy on his back and then picking him up bride style. "Takao!" he called. He heard footsteps coming closer to him as he turned to face the source. "Let's head back." He said the two and then moved to leave.

The mother was sat on a wooden chair in Midorima's work place. It was big and filled with five/six beds. Bookcases and files dotted everywhere. She was sat beside a table filled with paper and some bottles of medicine. Behind her was a ten feat high cabinet that held all types in medicine. On the far side of the room where wooden stairs leading the Midorima's and Takao's bed room. Midorima had laid the boy down on one of the beds and carefully placed the covers over him and a wet flannel on his small forehead. "There you go." Midorima said and then turned to the mother. "He'll be fine. Some good rest and a fine meal and he'll be up on his feet." He said as he took his seat opposite the woman.

"When can I take him home?" he woman asked him.

"The minute he wakes. Why don't you go home for now and come back in hour." Said Midorima the nodded and took her leave. He sighed.

Takao, who had been going through the medicine walked up behind Midorima and then laced his arms loosely around his neck. "She's really worried." Takao said sincerely.

"A mother of any child would be worried if they saw them harmed." Midorima replied. "Have you finished documenting the medicine?"

"Yes, the delivery is all accounted for and stored in its rightful place." Takao answered as he lowered his head to rest it on Midorima's shoulder. "When do I become a proper medicine man?"

"When I deem you worthy, but you slack off and work at a slow pace. You need more training. When you first came here you had no knowledge of medicine nor its purposes. The only thing that worked right was you 'Hawk Eye', and even then you couldn't find the casualty." Midorima replied with a sigh.

Takao had only been with him for three months and even now he finds him annoying. He had come from Shutoku, a small town not far from Solace. He had begun his training under Midorima's care and help look after Kasamatsu when Midorima was unavailable. Takao was touchy feely, something Midorima had given up on and allowed Takao to do it. But in private. He made sure to keep Takao in check and went everywhere he went. In secret or not. To be fair his eyes have helped Midorima's calls a lot because he knew where the injured were. So Takao was a great asset to him.

He heard the man gasp in his ear. He turned to look at the younger male with a raised brow. "What did you see?" he asked him.

"Something strange." Takao answered.

"Oh really, what is this strange?" Midorima asked as he stood up and out of Takao's grip, he then proceed towards the bookshelf to look for a certain book. "Is it good?"

"You'd be surprised. They stand out so you'll obviously see them from any crowd." Takao leaned on the chair with a small smile on his face. "They're approaching the kingdom."

"I have no time to meet them, not that I want to." Said Midorima successfully taking out a book and opening it to the page he was looking for. "As long as they don't cause trouble then they're fine to walk."

"Physician Midorima Shintaro, the young prince is in need of your assistance!"

A guard had shouted and Midorima sighed heavily. The prince had grew ill as of late which meant that his work had doubled and the king's mood will worsen. Of course having an only child that was sick is any parents worry. He looked to Takao who was smiling at him before he looked back to the book. He sighed again.

"Takao, while I'm gone keep an eye on the child and clean the place up a bit." Midorima ordered as he placed the book on his table.

"What? Cleanings not part of training." Takao argued.

"Whether it is or isn't, this place needs a clean. I'm working and you're just goofing off. Mopes by the stairs." He said as he took his satchel and walked out of the door not wanting to here Takao's complaints. He smiled to himself and he walked into the castle to cure the prince.


	8. Kingdom Of Solace

**Please review other wise I go off track and lose the plot :D this story will be long and will soon pick the pace. I love writing this story :D**

* * *

><p>They walked through the open gates of Kingdom of Solace. A town filled with many different looking creatures shopping and chatting so the group felt right at home. They didn't look weird, well apart from Kise how, was now walking through with his head down, rubbing a massive lump, beside was Aomine with his hands behind his head and smile of triumph on his face. He'd hit the faun for playing the tune continuously so he made him stop. One problem solved.<p>

"You know, you didn't have to hit me." Kise moaned.

"Then don't play your stupid flute." Aomine replied to him.

"That was a hard hit." Kuroko interjected, Aomine just laughed.

"Really, it didn't feel hard."

"Shut up!" Kise shouted.

"You're too loud, be quiet." Akashi told them as he rolled his eyes.

"Well since we're here, why don't we find a place to rest for then night and stock up?" Aomine asked them as looked back.

"We'll we haven't really done any fighting so far and we haven't used anything really cure us." Kuroko pointed out but the stay wouldn't be so bad. "But it doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"If we're going to fight I bet it'll be soon." Aomine smirked. "My aims are off lately and I feel like I haven't really trained much. What about you, Akashi?

"I'm just fine. I don't care if we fight nor not. As long as we can keep up our stamina and destroy everyone of our enemies then we should be fine." Akashi replied to Aomine.

"Tch, you're not really interested are you?" Aomine asked with a dull tone.

"No I am not."

Aomine stopped and suddenly turned round to Akashi and raised a fist to him. "Have you forgotten what we're here for? We would be executed if we didn't do this!" he shouted.

"No need to shout, Daiki!" Akashi snapped and then crossed his arms. "I'm fully aware of our situation that you have sighed us up for, and when I say 'us' I mean you and me. I didn't ask for this but I'm being dragged along anyway."

"What?" Aomine raised a brow.

"I won't be completely lost without you. I can certainly navigate just fine."

"Oi, why you suddenly turning now?" Aomine asked darkly, he wanted to know what has Akashi in this mood. It can't be this already. Akashi just doesn't understand what the queen will make him do without him. But he can't tell him that. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Akashi that the queen will torture him without mercy.

Before anything got out of hand Kise stood in between the two with each hand on their shoulders. "Hey break it up. Let's not fight now. I think a good night's sleep will do us all some good and rethink this in the morning. Cool off a bit." Kise was ready to hit the two for their behaviour but that would just draw attention to themselves. "I'm sure there's a hotel around here that we can check into." Kise added as he looked around for building that looked like a hotel.

"Seriously, what has you on edge?" Aomine asked with ease in his voice. Akashi however just turned away from him. "Hey…." Aomine just sighed before giving up on talking to him.

"I have an idea." Kuroko filled in the awkward silence. "Since we're in a city, why don't we take the time to readjust? I'm gonna have a little look around for a bit and see what they have for this life threatening task. Ok?" he said but Aomine just grumbled. Kuroko huffed and began to walk away from them. "See you later."

"Oh look, I found a hotel." Kise smiled as he looked back at the silent pair. "We could see their for tonight." His smile soon fell knowing that they'll just act up again once they're inside a confide room. "Maybe not. Look I'll catch you later. I'm gonna get us a room." he sighed as he then left he pair standing there.

Aomine just looked at the small back of Akashi. He really didn't understand where this behaviour came from. Usually Akashi would tell him but something had him uptight. Aomine hates it when Akashi's like that back he shuts down the facts and pulls a deaf ear on things. Amine breathed out before taking a few steps towards the red head and placing his large leather hand on his small shoulder.

"Hey, talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong?" Aomine nearly pleaded with him to understand the problem.

"Why should I tell you?" Akashi replied, Aomine could hear the restrain in his voice of anger.

"If you tell me I can help ease the problem."

"How when the problem is you."

"Pardon." Aomine took his hand back in shock.

Akashi turned round to look him dead in the eye. "You accepted this ridiculous task and pulled me along for the ride. Why should I do this? Why must I be forced to do something that I have not agreed to?"

Aomine took a sharp breath out. "I case you for forgot, you were there too when we attacked Teiko. The Queen said for both of us, so she brought you into this no problem. Like I'm gonna leave you alone, like I'm gonna make you a sitting duck while I'm gone." Aomine nearly blurted out but chose to keep it quiet in case passers-by eavesdropped on them.

"You think I'm easy?" Akashi saw the fear in Aomine's eyes and the colour drain from his body. "You baby me too much. I'm a bloody dragon for crying out loud. Let me breath or I'll burn you. You don't trust me!" Bingo, Aomine had found his answer. Even though Aomine had told him his reason in the ice dome, was Akashi really sleeping when he told him?

"So that's it." Aomine started. "That's what's got you down. You want wider space, ok, I'll give that to you but I'm not ready for you to go solo on this. You were almost attack by that Haizaki freak. To me, it hurts when I see you upset. It hurts when you're threatened because I know you, I know what happened to you when you were young." He placed both hands on his shoulders. "Just don't do anything to give a heartattack, got it." Akashi just huffed at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He grinned and then released his shoulders. "Ok, I'm gonna have a look at their weapons around here. I'll catch you later." He waved Akashi goodbye. He was still annoyed but at least the idiot knew his feelings.

Kise stood in the small wooden reception with a green rug. The creature behind the desk was a standing up rhino dressed in a pink dress. You couldn't tell if she(?) is happy or not. Oh well, Kise still walked up with a smile on his golden face.

"Hello miss." He winked for her attention.

"What do you want?" she had a very gruff voice that set shivers down Kise's back. Shaking it off he smiled again.

Did she forget she was running a hotel?

"I'd like a room please. One that will fit four people in."

The rhino gave him an odd look when he said that. Kise cleared his throat. "No, no. My friends are sight-seeing right now, so I was going to book a room for us, we travelled quite far to get here." He then pulled the puppy eyes on her when he mentioned the travelling. "It's only for one night, please."

The rhino huffed at the blonde and bent under the desk as if searching. Kise could hear things being harshly shuffled around until she produced the key by slamming it on the desk. Kise almost jumped out of his skin/fur. "Here you go. One night only." Kise mentally partied in his head.

"Thank you very much." He smiled as he picked up the key. He then turned and bolted out of the door before he could scream.

Kuroko looked around the market stalls at their ranges of material. He saw colourful rugs, jewels and crafty creativity. He brought some food from the fruit and veg stall before seeing some lovely jewellery. But something had caught his eyes complete. A red dragon eye filled with malice in a red scaled bracelet. It looked dark and warm. For some strange reason he thought of Akashi. Maybe it was because of his red eye or maybe he his hair. Kuroko didn't know but he knew it would suit him. He looked at quite a few others before purchasing. He smiled as he was pleased with what he had brought.

Aomine was stood in a stone building filled with weapons. He was looking at all the guns they were selling but only one of them stood out. M134 minigun handheld. It was very large and grey. His eyes watered when he saw this, the thick barrels, the power and brilliance it had. So he purchased it. He walked out with in strapped over the shotgun and sniper and a very, very large smile on his face. He was so pleased that he walked into a heavy load. With it giving a shriek Aomine rubbed his head and groaned.

"I'm sorry." He said until he saw who it was sat on the floor. "I take it back I'm not sorry."

"That's mean Anomie!" the faun whined.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I have a room book for us at the hotel that's not far from the castle gates." Kise grinned as he stood up.

"Ok, I'll meet you guys there later." He said as he began to walk away from him.

"Oh ok." Kise dropped his smile.

Night drew in and everyone had returned to their homes for sleep. Kise was the first in the room, obviously because he had the key, soon followed by Kuroko. Kuroko had placed the bags on the round table by the window that is opposite the door. He looked round. The room consists of two green beds either side of the room the table by the two door window, oh, and the room was made of wood. It was small but it was only for one night. Kuroko looked to Kise who was sat on the bed on the right side of the room near the window. He was looking at the calm sky and bright moon.

"I wonder where Aomine and Akashi are?" Kise asked with a sigh.

"Maybe they're talking in a tavern somewhere." Kuroko said as he shuffled around in a brown bag.

"You think they'll sort things out?

"I don't know, I don't know them l that well but I'm sure they will talk." He said before taking the item he was looking for. "Anyway, I this for you." said Kuroko as he walked over to Kise and held out the item. A golden and fanned out kundan with a yellow jewel in the shape of a bird. Kise smiled upon seeing it.

"Wow, that's really cool." Kise have him the widest grin before Kuroko hooked it on him. Kise's fingers played with the bird.

"It suits you. I was looking at the market stalls today and I saw a few items on there that took my eye." Kuroko explained. "I have one for Aomine and Akashi."

"That's a great idea Kuroko." Kise laughed.

The door to the room opened and revealed Aomine. He look tired and he forced himself into the room. He the unstrapped his weapons and just left them on the floor as he sat on the bed opposite Kise.

"Come in, sit down and leave you weapons at the door for people to trip over." Kise said in a dull voice.

"Leave me alone." Aomine groaned as he lay back on the bed, arms spread out.

"Did you two talk?" Kuroko asked grabbing his attention.

"Ah!" he acknowledged. "Yeah. I think we cleared it up." That was the only answer Kuroko got. He huffed before walking over to the brown bag.

"I've got something for you." Said Kuroko as he showed in the item.

It was a silver necklace with a dark blue jewel. Aomine smiled slightly upon seeing this item in his face. He thanked him as he took the necklace and then placed it on him. He looked back to Kuroko and smiled.

"I wonder where Akashi is?" Kise asked rubbing his chin.

"Dunno, haven't seen him since we parted to look around. He's probably lost track of time, he'll be back soon." Aomine wasn't pleased saying that but deep down he knew he had to let Akashi go at some point. He sighed again.

Kuroko just looked at Aomine, from his recent days with them he knew there was strife. Akashi had explained to him what he felt. Kuroko couldn't blame him. Even he would feel claustrophobic if someone treated him like that. He just stared at him for some odd feeling him had. He breathed out and went to turn. Suddenly without warning their side of the hotel went up with a bang. Kuroko was thrown to the floor, Kise and Aomine were knocked back off the beds. All three of them groaned on the floor.

Outside the towns people were panicked and running round. A few buildings were blown and on fire. The three down men slowly and groggily got onto their knees. Their heads pounding with pain and their bodies ached. "Everyone ok?!" Kise said out of worry.

"Nothing but a headache." Aomine replied. He shook his head before looking out of the hole. His eyes widened as he saw the destruction below. He stood up, placing his hand on the edge of the hole and leaned out to get a better look. Something flew up where Aomine was standing making him lean back in to avoid the collision. He leaned out again. Below he finally saw the problem. Blue skinned fairies. Pointy noses and ears. They crept around and their long nails sliced the people. Some were small and flew and others where crouched human size. The creatures were naked with no genitals. Aomine pulled and face of disgust.

"Aomine get back!" Kuroko shouted from behind.

Aomine noticed a faire that had jumped and was falling in. Kuroko soun on the spot his right had soon held an ice bow, once he was back round he landed on one knee as his left hand that was behind his head flew back over as the arrow was being made. He then fired, piercing the faire back and to the floor below.

"Cool." Kise jumped with joy.

"It's not over yet."

A sudden burst of heat erupted through the air. All three eyes diverted to the cause. Above on a taller building stood Akashi. Tight fists and one leg bent in front of the other. Anger on his face as his wide mouth blow out large flames of fire, burning the flying fairies.

"Good boy." Aomine said to himself. "Come on, Akashi can take care of the airborne fairies. Let's deal with the earthbound." He said as he re-strapped his weapons and jumping out of the hotel. Landing on the floor he stood. He glanced at a faire running to him, hissing and eyes full of lust for murder. Aomine turned catching his shoulder and pulling out his gun and shooting up his body before slamming it into the ground. Now he was hyped he ran and spun round shooting two in one go. He then flipped over one and shot from above.

"Let's go." Said Kuroko before jumping out and with his hand in front of his body as he slide on line of thick ice. He curled and swerved. He loop the loop to avoid a dangerous faire by as he came back straight a faire launched for him, Kuroko shot his hand forward as an ice shard hastily stabbed the faire away. Kuroko slid up higher, jumped and spun round faster than a yo-yo throwing thousands of ice shards.

Kise had jumped up onto the roof and played and danced to his flute. Animals within the town began to growl and attack. The plants came to life and stomp and strangled the fairies. Aomine slid around shooting as best as he could and not catch the townspeople. Kuroko created swords out of his ice and slash and stabbed as many as he could. Akashi began to grow tried after using so much of his power. He would transform but he would destroy more and possibly captured. He fired as much as he could but he had to stop for a breath. But the airborne didn't they took their chance to slice him with their small weapons they possessed. Akashi dodged his body as much as possible. Another explosion nearby distracted the fairies and killed some in the process. Akashi jumped off of the tall building and headed towards one that was half its size and one fire. He jumped into it knowing that won't harm him. He stood straight, hands out in front of him and both eyes closed as he felt the fire adsorbed into his body.

Aomine shot a faire down before looking around. They just didn't seem to stop coming. "Where are these guys coming from?" he asked as he looked around again.

"Fairies breed in huge numbers." Said Kuroko when he landed next t the tanned gunner.

"Breed, I didn't think that was possible." He said as he shot another.

"I know, strange creatures." Kuroko through a shard.

"If we don't stop them they'll kill everyone." Amine shot.

"They live for killing." A shard was thrown.

They couldn't keep this up and Aomine's archive was going nuts over the number of fairies. He couldn't keep a clear target. The airborne were starting to come in. Aomine took a quick glance at the tall building to see no Akashi. He must have ran out of power. He then looked back to his focus. He tried as much. He then looked for a non-destroyed building. He found one that had the perfect distance.

"Kuroko, I need a lift." He said as he began to run. Kuroko kicked a faire away before shooting his hand out for the thick ice line to follow Aomine, jumped, landed and slid to his destination. A faire came up behind Kuroko but he was faster. He held and large ice hand in his stabbed the creature behind him, he ducked under an attacking fairies arm and then threw the dead faire, from behind him, at the attacker. Now stunned he jump kicked the shard and forced it through the others body. Aomine now on the building he needed unstrapped his shot gun and took the shots from above as well as the airborne flying round. Kuroko was tiring and was about to give up when a green light came from the side of him. He glanced. A man with green hair held the light in his hand out at the blood thirsty creatures and soon shocked them away. Kuroko covered his eyes by the sudden still attack. Kuroko removed his arms to look at the tall person. He had pointy ears which indicated he was an elf. Kuroko breathed out with relief.

"You need replenishing." The green head said as he walked closer to him. He took Kuroko's hand and light encased it. Kuroko's eyes were amazed. He could feel his body being refreshed and his power restoring. This was the power of Ulta, an old but accurate curing spell. This was the first time Kuroko had felt this refreshment from this particular spell. He breathed in and then out. The light slowly faded and the green head slowly pulled him to his feet.

"You should be fine. You're technique is very unique in the way you use it. I'm impressed by your level of skill." He said in his dull deep voice.

"Oh thank." Said a surprised Kuroko.

"So this is the reasoning behind my workplace being overloaded with injured patience's. this is not acceptable." he gritted his teeth. "Excuse me." He green head then walked into the middle of the battle. He stood still and a green circle emitted from the ground. Rays of light shone up his figure. His clothes moved with the slight wind. He was then lifted up a few inches off the ground. His hands up above his head in a shooting position of that of a basketball player. A shiny green ball of light grew in his hands, a bit bigger than your average sports ball. Aomine and Kise were soon distracted by this green ball brightness. Kuroko was entranced. The green heads face was full of confidence and then he fired. The ball shot up into the sky. The clouds parted as the ball disappeared up.

"Malevolence Light." He said.

Green circle faded onto the ground of the large group of fairies, including the airborne, were entranced by the light. Green lighting shot down all around and within the circle. Only the fairies were struck by its power. He lightly touched the ground and placed his hands on his hips. "Filthy creatures." He mumbled.

Suddenly the ground shook grabbing everyone's attention. All looking round for the source. Aomine was the first to stop it. Fire circled round like a tornado. Akashi stood in the middle, his eyes glowing bright and his teeth gritting together. The scream of power echoed with in the flames.

"Redemption!" he growled.

Fire then covered the kingdom. Floors and sky were just a blazing flame. Where the creatures stood, fire shot up and burned their bodies. This killed off all fairies. The airborne explode while the earth bound were burned to ash. The screams echoed from their deaths. Finally, fireballs shot from the sky to finish the killing blow. All screams silenced in a bright light as the fire faded and burnet fairies laid on the floor.

"Holy…" Aomine was stuck for words. Everything but the fairies escaped death and incineration.

"I've never seen anything like that before." The green head said as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Akashi, however, was silent. His body was bent at the waist and arms limp. His body was completely shut down and his power was drained. Weak and fragile his body began to fall to the ground. Unable to hear anyone's cries nor see with his blurry and fazed eyes. The green head had caught him before he hit the floor. On one knee he held Akashi's body as if he were a small child. He checked his head before looking into his eyes. Aomine rushed towards them.

"Is he ok?" he asked worryingly.

"He'll be fine." The green haired replied. "Just exhausted. I'll have him rest at my work place."

"And you are?" Kise asked him with a raised brow.

"Midorima Shintaro. I'm a Court Physician here and Kingdom of Solace."

"Tch, fine but I'm watching you." Aomine pointed to him.

"Why don't you all rest there. I'm sure the King will want to speak with you about this." Midorima said as he picked up Akashi gently and then walked towards his place for them to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>First action packed chapter so far. Stick around and more will come. I'm waiting a long time to reveal Akashi's secret but that probably won't happen until I introduce M<strong>**urasakibara and that will be very soon.**


	9. Aomine's Defence

With Akashi resting in the physician's quarters under Takao's care, Midorima had walked the small group to the throne room upon the king's request. He walked them through the many stone corridors until they reach the brown double door room. Midorima turned to them before opening the door.

"Alright, King Taisuke Otusbo is a very loyal man so please…watch your language." He said scanning each one for their reactions. None given. He sighed as he opened the doors.

Upon entering, sat in a polish wooden chair was King Taisuke Otusbo. Dressed in an orange dress suit and black shoes with a black cape attached to his shoulders. He didn't smiled. He watched as Midorima bowed.

"Your Highness, I have brought you the men that helped save this kingdom you have to cunningly created." Said Midorima.

"Thank you Midorima." Said the king in his grace and pride. His dark eyes looked to each of them. "I understand that there were four of you."

"Please sire." Midorima interjected. "I would like to confirm that the absent member is currently under examination."

"Any specifics?"

"No my lord, but that kind of power had drained his body, we are currently restoring his energy as we speak."

"Good, keep him under surveillance as I deal with these men." He said and Midorima nodded taking a few steps back. "Now, you were wise to deal with this kingdom in the best way but you have caused damage to the buildings and markets. You will be paying for this." The king had spoken.

"I'm sorry but with all due respects, we were the only people fighting. I mean where were your soldiers? Because it really looked like your kingdom would have lasted." Aomine burst out taking everyone in the room by surprise except for the king.

"For your information, criminal…" the king growled. "….my men were stuck fighting inside the castle. My son in grave danger is their priority. Those creatures came to slaughter it's all they do."

"So…you're saying that all of your men should have focused on your son. That's rude. Your people would have died today if we didn't intervene. I'm sure Midorima had his hands full of casualties that we protected." Aomine argued.

"Say for your friend."

Aomine's ears perked and his eyes narrowed. "What?!"

"Irresponsible and irrational. He could have destroyed us all. No wonder why fire is a doomed spell. He will condemned us to death." The king said with anger in his voice.

"My friend save your kingdom. He used all of his energy to kill them."

"An energy burst can kill us."

"That energy burst only attacks it intended target that the user chooses. Akashi risked his life, he is in more danger than anyone in casualty." Aomine defended. He then sighed. "Look, the problem has been solved so please, let's not argue about this and get down to it. Ok?"

The king soon nodded and sighed heavil

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very, very sorry for this being short but I didn;t want them talking for long but there will be a flashback later on about their discussion, possibly O.O not sure but...anyway Murasakibara will appear in the next chapter!<strong>


	10. Root Weed

In the woods far, far, far away was a deer. An innocent little deer that chose to eat the flowers that grew there. His feet were light on the muddy ground and his nose tickled as he ate the colourful flowers. The winds were lukewarm as the sun rose upon its beauty. From a far the deer never suspected a foe. For hidden within the trees the darkest creature to have lived within the woods. A large wolf, taller than a man with a fury muscular and small hind legs that it walks on. His snout bared the sharpest of fangs and his claws were thick and long. No man could take one down singled handed. This thing was more the hulk ever was. This creature was dark purple with hints of black. Only its eye shone brightly. Its mouth was watering from the succulent meat just standing there. He let out a small growl, this had startled the deer. But before the deer had the change to move. It jumped. It smalls strong legs lifted its heavy body and his large arms reached out and his claws curled to grabbed the small creature. Successful it rolled on the ground holding its food within its grasp. The deer wriggled. So silence it he placed its large hand around hit's neck and with a sharp twist came a sickening crack. He released the now dead deer as he stood up tall and proud before letting out a loud roar.

The village was small and filled with straw huts. Children playing and the adults working on preparations for the feast. The large wolf returned holding the deer's legs in one big hand. The village praised him for the catch even though they knew this would not sustain their hunger for long. With the deer roasting on a spit the wolf retreated to its hut. Inside was a small bed and bowl of water to freshen his face with. The wolf's body began to change. It form and the hair fell off and covered the full floor of hair. The hair revealed and seven foot man with purple hair. Hs long arms and legs were aching and he had a brown loincloth to cover his pride. His feet were wrapped to the toes with what looked like white bandages and again from his wrists to his elbows. He then splashed the water on his face. He was tired, tired of fetching food for his village and being the one to lead them. Ever since his mother and father died he was left on his own to raise this village but he never had a clue on how. Every day he went out and hunt for food but the woods are so bare that there are no larger animals to feed the pack. His father had not given him the proper training and knowledge so most of the time he went on instinct. Being a leader was hard and it was even harder trying to protect and feed them. In order for him to successfully be the rightful leader of the pack he just had to gain more experience in what life is like outside so he knew what they could consider friend or foe. His large hands leaned on the bowel and he thought. His nose picked up the high scent of the deer roasting and his ears heard the sounds of the hungry stomachs and growls of satisfaction. He sighed again. It was just the same routine.

"Hey, Atsushi." Said a happy voice behind him. Murasakibara turned to look at the person who was dressed in the same manner as him.

"Tastuya." He said. "How's everyone?"

"Oh you know, groaning over the fact that the meal portions are to small again."

"Damnit. I try but there's nothing else. There are no large creatures for us."

He heard the other giggle.

"Being a leader is hard. But don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Himuro Tastuya smiled.

"'The hand of it' you say? You don't know how hard it is to please them. My damn father never taught me anything." He banged on the bowl.

"Maybe because he wants you to learn." Himuro said calmly only to have an eye stare at him. "Every leader is different. You just need to discover that yourself. Your ability won't be strong enough to save the pack. Maybe you need to just go away for a few days and train. If it helps." Tastuya explained but Murasakibara shook his head in disapproval.

"No, I can't leave the pack unguarded." He stated.

"Of course you can, you have plenty of wolves that will fight. This whole village will fight." Himuro almost shouted.

Murasakibara turned towards the smaller man and began to walk over to him. Himuro stayed firmly in his spot knowing how short tempered the purple head is. His breath hitched for a moment until Murasakibara was stood in front of him.

"Who do you think will lead the pack?" he said darkly. "Who do you think will give out commands? Advice? Condolences? You?" he questioned through his gritted teeth.

"I-I never said me."

"But you were thinking along those lines. I will leave when I'm ready. I am not going to take orders from you. This is my village and I'll raise it how I want." He then lifted the black haired boys head up by his chin. "Don't give me lip, you hear me?" he didn't give Himuro time to reply. He just released harshly and walked past the slightly shaken man.

Leaving the hut he sighed again and the looked towards the pack now happily feasting on the deer he had caught. He looked away and placed a hand over his face. He needed to calm down. Himuro had hit a sore spot about his ability. He couldn't be powerful without it. To protect this pack and to protect Himuro, who he cherished deep inside his heart, he would have to become stronger. He went to take his leave when he heard a growl. Turning he had seen his pack fully transformed and aggressively growling at whatever came their way. His eyes looked to their posture before looking to what caused it. Before them were a group of three men, weird looking men to him. His day couldn't have been made worse without the use of Aomine, Kuroko and Kise standing before them. Murasakibara had hastily walked over before his pack acted without his order. Standing now in front he used his hands to calm the pack.

"May I ask you are trespassing onto our lands?" Murasakibara questioned with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Yo."Aomine had replied with his hands behind his head. "We just came because we need a particular item. Rumour has it that it's on your land." He explained.

"Why do you need this item? No, you're here to attack us." the large man growled.

"Whoa no need to be so snappy about it." Aomine huffed. "Look, I have a sick friend, who's exhausted by a sudden Energy Burst, this item can help restore his energy." He explained again.

"Lies, I will not falter. Again, this is my land. Anyone who is not a wolf is not permitted access here."

"Selfish prick." Aomine grumbled.

"Aomine, please be careful what you say. This is a violent wolf pack." Kuroko warned the gun wielder.

"I don't care as long as I get that item." Aomine grumbled again. "Look, all I want is the item I'm on about. If you want you can come with us just to be sure that we're not pulling anything, but we need to hurry because we're on a quest."

Murasakibara raised a brow at him before crossing his arms.

"What? You think I'm lying. Look, I wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't important." Aomine said dropping his hands.

"Huh? I don't know what you're playing at but what is this item you seek?" Murasakibara said as he crossed his arms.

"Root Weed." Kuroko replied before Aomine could. "Physician Midorima Shintaro has sent for us to retrieve this weed to help our friend recover. Please this is serious."

"Physician Midorima Shintaro. The elf doctor." Murasakibara pondered over the name.

"You know him?" Kise asked.

"He help cure a child here. If Midorima has sent you then I need proof."

Aomine looked to Kuroko remembering that Midorima had written out a letter of proof because he knew the land it was on. Kuroko produce the letter and offered it to the tall man. The giant took it and careful read it word for word.

"Ok, the Root Weed is in the forest behind the village. I'll guide you but stay close. It is very dangerous." He said as he calmed the pack down.

The small group followed the large man into the forest. The twigs snapped with all the steps they take. By a tree was a small green vine with a few leaves. The large man pointed it out and Aomine went to retrieve the root. He thanked Murasakibara as he then led them back to the village.

"You said your friend had a sudden Energy Burst. What's that?" Murasakibara asked the group.

"An Energy Burst is a limiter on the human body. When you have enough power you can perform a unique and powerful attack. The only issue is the energy. Depending on the density of it, it can really affect the human body." Kuroko explained.

"Akashi hasn't had one in years and it has taken a massive toll on his body. We're using this Root Weed to help speed up the recovery." Aomine added.

"Eh? That sounds bad." Murasakibara said passively. "Where is it that you've come from?"

"Kingdom of Solace." Kise said happily.

"Umm, I think I'll join you." The purple man said.

"Eh?" Aomine squeaked.

"Just to see Midorima. There's something I need from him." Murasakibara replied.

After tell his village that he was going to stay at Kingdom of Solace for a while and soon followed the group. Unfortunately he missed the sad looking eyes of Himuro. Upon entering the town the group took Murasakibara to the Court Physician. Opening the door Takao was practising with the medicines while Midorima was sat by Akashi, dapping his face and neck with a cold wet flannel. Akashi looked sick like he had a serious illness. Aomine walked over to the medicine man and held out the root.

"Ah, good." Midorima left the flannel on Akashi's forehead as he took the root and headed towards Takao. "Takao, get this grinded down and mix with water." He ordered, Takao nodded as he took the root. Midorima however turned to face the group only to lay eyes on the tall man behind them. "Murasakibara? What can I do for you?" he asked as he walked back to Akashi to dap the cold sweating boy. "The child ok?" he asked again.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance." Said the large. He took note of his feet feeling cold the floor. It felt very weird to him from living in grassy areas and mud.

"He's not taking this very well." Said Midorima.

Aomine moved closer to Akashi on the opposite side and placed his warm hand on his cold shoulder. "He's not done this in a long time."

"That's fine. Takao, how much longer on that medicine?"

"Coming." Takao rushed over after grinding and watering, he gave the egg cup looking object and handed it to Midorima. Midorima then proceed to pour the mixture into Akashi's mouth.

"There he should be fine now. Give it an hour or so."

"Thanks but we need to get going." Said Aomine before he knelt down beside the boy and leaned closer to his face. He saw Akashi's eyes slowly open and take a few blinks.

"Daiki." His voice sounded weak, very weak. Aomine's heart dropped.

"Hey, you're gonna be ok now." Said Aomine take one of his hands closer to his chest and lightly stroked his head.

"So where do we go now?" Kise asked the group.

"Dunno." Aomine said.

"You can stay at my village tonight, it's not far and you'll be off in the morning." Murasakibara offered.

"That's great." Kise jumped.

"But…." Kuroko turned to Midorima.

The green head sighed. "I'll come with you for Akashi's sake."

"Looks like it is settled then." Said Kuroko smiled.

In truth they were supposed to enter the village at some point but things have come of track for Aomine. His Archive were selecting the wrong places. He was hoping that once they were settled down for the night he will go through the map and lock the towns and forests they had entered and also keeping a memory bank of all the creatures, friend or foe he's come across.

Midorima walked over to Takao and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Please stay here. If you come your safety will be in jeopardy and I can't have that. Please look after the King's son in the best way I've taught you."

"How long will you be gone?" Takao's face began to look lost. "I don't know as much as you. I'm not fully trained."

"Shh…."Midorima shushed. "It's ok, you've got all the books here to help. I've made an entry on my desk, it's got all the treatments to the King's son condition. Follow it and you won't go wrong." He lightly kiss the boy's head. "I'll come back. I promise. Keep your guard up." He smiled and turned to leave. Takao however grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Midorima knew this feeling and gestured the others to leave. Once alone he turned round to Takao, his eyes were closed and he could see small tears gathering.

"I'm lost without you. Please, I need you." Takao pleaded.

"Takao, There is a boy that needs his strength back and no doubt these guys are going to get themselves killed. I have the ability to heal them." Midorima walked closer to the crying boy. "You'll be fine here. You're safe. The King looks out for his workers."

"But if is finds out my real identity…."

"Shh….he won't. You can hide yourself very well. I trust you to keep it secret." Midorima said. "Is there anything you'll need before my departure?"

Takao took his chance. He leapt towards Midorima, closing the gap, and placed his small lips on his. Midorima was taken aback by this action but soon calmed. He knew that Takao wanted to do this. He read all the signs. Midorima wasn't going to push him away instead to give Takao the need he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and deepened it. After a few moments they parted for air.

"We'll talk when I get back." Midorima said breathlessly.

Takao nodded before reclaiming his lips for one more time. "Hurry back. Because I don't trust myself for long."

"You'll be fine. The guard outside the door will take care of you." Midorima said. "If it happens don't stay here."

"Where will I go?"

"Anywhere that is safe." He watched Takao nodded before they hugged for the last time. "I'll see you soon." Where his last words before departing from his apprentice.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Akashi is revealed! I will be having a chapter for Kagami very soon but I've decided not to do a flash back of the King's conversation coz they soon talk about in snip bits.<strong>


	11. Dragon Scales

**Sorry this took a while but juggling Work and College is a bit of a challenge. Anyway here's the next chapter :D**

**I wanna say thank you for the reviews and keep them coming, it really encourages me to write more to this story. Something tells me this will be a long one :)**

* * *

><p>Aomine had carried Akashi on his back and listened to his breathing. Kuroko was walking closer to them with Midorima behind and Murasakibara in front. The travel was quiet apart from Akashi's sniffs here and there. Thudding on the grass was all to be heard.<p>

"Eh? Where's the next place you're headed?" finally the wolf leader asked.

"I dunno, need to stop and consult the Archive." Aomine replied.

"Oohh, the Archive. That's a rare ability." The purple giant said back to him.

"Daiki." Akashi said breathlessly, he immediately turned his head to him.

"Hey buddy, you doing ok?" Aomine felt the younger boy nod slowly.

"My head hurts." Akashi weakly replied.

"It's ok, we'll stop soon."

"So, what part do you play in the wolf pack?" Kuroko asked as he walked closer to Murasakibara.

"Eh?" was his only reply.

"I mean your job in a sense?"

"I'm the leader. I leader that should not be spoken back to or ordered." Murasakibara gave him the cold dark eyes.

"I was just asking." Kuroko slowed to walk with Aomine.

"Geez, moody much." Aomine grumbled.

Murasakibara just huffed as he continued to show them the way. When he entered the village he had explained their reasoning but the pack were still on edge about them. Aomine was very vigilant about them but he needed a safe place to put Akashi down for the night. Kise had used his lovely flute, which annoyed Aomine to no end, and created a bed of flowers. Being extra careful Aomine gently laid Akashi down and making sure his head didn't make a sudden impact.

"There we go. You'll feel better tomorrow. Get some rest." He said as he sat with him until Akashi fell asleep. Kuroko, Kise and Midorima sat in a circled away from the pack. By doing that they felt like they weren't invading as much. As night fell the only heat was of the fire the pack had lit.

"This feels very odd." Kise said to halt the silence.

"Umm." Kuroko agreed as he held his legs closer to himself. "We are kind of invading."

"It's only for one night." Midorima finally spoke.

"Will Takao be alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Don't even start." Midorima sighed and shook his head.

"You two, from what I can see, seem inseparable." Kise mentioned.

"He is my apprentice." Was all Midorima said.

Aomine finally came over and sat down beside Kuroko with heavy sighed.

"He asleep?" Kuroko asked as he looked to him.

"Wha? Yeah." Aomine looked to where Akashi was sleeping. "Just need to keep an eye on him in case he screams."

"Screams?!" Midorima blurted and shocking Aomine to look at him.

"Man don't do that!" Aomine blurted back. "Yeah screams."

"Does he have bad dreams?"

"What do you mean 'have'? He 'suffers' from them. Triggered by trauma." Aomine briefly explained. He wasn't going to explain Akashi's private life with him.

"Has he tried Moon Dust? It helps stop the bad dreams." Midorima offered.

"Nah, he won't take anything. I've tried but…he's just difficult." Aomine sighed before rubbing the back of his head. "Say Kuroko, what's all this Shadow Thief business?" Aomine quickly changed the topic catching Kuroko off guard.

"Ah?" Kuroko cleared his throat. "Well, it's a small area surrounded by shadows. We lurk in dark places. It does matter is you have ice or fire, our main ability is hiding in plain sight."

"You got a family?" Kise questioned.

"Well, I don't seem them much because they're always out hunting or thieving. I just took the time to leave home do a bit of exploring. That's how I found you two. I was bored at home so my mother told me to make my own path and future. That was before I found out Imayoshi had murdered my family. To be honest I didn't think I be joining on a quest to find Teiko's Crest." Kuroko explained.

"Wait a minute." Midorima interjected but soon apologised. "I'm sorry but, Teiko's Crest is gone?"

"Yeah." Aomine answered him with a serious. "Stolen by the Horn King; Shoichi Imayoshi."

"Imayoshi!" Midorima hissed.

"Oh you know him as well?" Aomine asked the green head.

"Of course I know how he is! He the beast who thought it was fun to wipe out my race. Elves are now endanger because of him. I managed to save my family but the damage was to greatly done on their pride. That man is evil, no, worse than evil."

"He has a brother; Hanamiya Makoto." Aomine later said.

"That web weaving bastard!" nothing was make Midorima happy right now. His mood was getting worse.

"What you've met him?" Kise blurted out as he leaned closer to the medical man.

"He recently came the Solace seeking word with the King. He attacked Takao because he was protecting the King's son; Kasamatsu." Midorima explained.

"That's low, but isn't the King's son really young?" Aomine asked.

"He's five." Midorima answered.

"That's just sick. Who would attack a five year old" Aomine's blood boiled.

"Please calm down." Kuroko advised.

"Kuroko and me are kind of in the same boat. I've lost my family to that evil deed too. I love them and now us Fauns we just scatter. I wish I could see them again." Kise's emotions dropped and he hung his head.

"It's just the way the world works. But he will be taken down. I'll make sure of that." Said Midorima as he clenched his hand into a fist.

Aomine sighed again before lying back and spreading his arms out. "Why don't we just get some rest and start fresh in the morning." From where he was he looked over to Akashi once more but this time he saw Murasakibara looking down on him. He didn't close his eyes until he deemed in it safe for him to sleep. Eventually the taller man left the young one and Aomine closed his eyes.

The next morning Aomine was up like a light. He sat up and stretched before he looked at the others. They were still asleep. He clicked his tongue before looking around the open space with straw huts dotted around. The brunt wood from the night fire was smoky and black with rocks circled around it. He then looked over to where he last left Akashi. But there was no sign of him. Aomine's heart raced as he couldn't see the red head anywhere. He began to panic inside.

Where was he?

Was he ok?

Aomine just continued to look around again. He looked back on the group to find that they still spelt peacefully. He sighed to himself.

"Now, now. You'd promise to give him some space. Maybe he just went for a walk or to relive himself." Aomine numbered the odds but how far can Akashi go in an unknown place to him. He was half dead yesterday. He shouldn't worry really, he'll get old quicker. "Ok, let's get the crew up." He then turned round and starting with Kuroko he nudged them all awake, well he kicked Kise awake for the laughs. Aomine laughed his socks off.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kise moaned as he rubbed his hairy butt.

"What's going on?" Midorima sat up racking his fingered through his green hair.

"Time to get up. The packs awake so I think we should be making our move soon." Aomine announced.

He then opened up his Archive and scanned the possible areas, this village was of high risk to them so he had to think of a safe enough place to go to without causing trouble.

"So, what n the agenda today?" Midorima asked.

"I don't know but getting out of here is one." Kuroko replied.

"So Aomine. Are we going to a nice safe place for once? I mean it's been too dangerous so far and will we be able to have food soon? Oh and will…."

"Oi, I'm not future teller!" Aomine shouted as he stopped his search and turned to Kise. Kise just giggled. "You're so annoying." He grumbled.

"Morning isn't your specialty is it?" came a young voice behind. Aomine turned and smiled.

"Hey Akashi, how you feeling this morning?" he said happily.

"I'm fine. That long sleep did some good."

"We gave you a dose of Root Weed to help spend up the process." Midorima interjected. He looked up at the boy's slim face. He could tell that the colour had returned to his face and he looked very healthy now. However, he had spotted the small hint of confusion within those two coloured eyes. "Sorry, Physician Midorima Shintaro." He held his hand out.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi took the hand and shook it.

"Ok, now that that is settled, let's discuss and route for us to take." Aomine said as he clapped his hands together. "Ok, option one is; Sandi Lake or option two is; Frozen Gorge. Either way we have to go through the two."

"Why the two?" Midorima asked raising a brow.

"One is more deadly than the other but we do need to get stronger as we go. My Archive is telling me that there are problems in both. Also while we're out there keep an eye out for Haizaki. That goblin can be anywhere." Aomine explained.

"Who's that?" Midorima asked again.

"He's Imayoshi's disciple." Akashi answered. "He attacked us at Norma Valley but we haven't seen him since. For a disciple, Imayoshi's really letting go."

"Nah, he might have let him out to see if anyone would try and get the crest back. I believe that he reports back his finding. Imayoshi might know about us already, in that case, Hanamiya will be on alert." Said Aomine. "I pick Frozen Gorge." He voted.

"I second that, I might learn something new." Kuroko smiled.

"I sounds nicer than Sandi Lake." Midorima said and Kise nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then it's settled." Aomine grinned.

A large and dark shadow loomed over him. He swallowed hard knowing who it was. Dark blue eyes locked with purple. His nervously smiled to the dark face.

"You've out stayed your welcome now leave." The giant said in almost a warning voice.

"What? No breakfast?" Kise said with a raised brow.

"No, now get out. Your friends seems well enough to walk so leave." He then turned away to walk back to his pack that were tucking in on another deer.

"Wait!" Kuroko called as he stood up catching the giant's attention. "Why are you being rude? If you didn't want us here then you shouldn't have offered. Sure Akashi's fine now, thanks for asking, but there's no need to treat us with such disrespect." Kuroko was closing to yelling but kept himself calm, however, his face said otherwise. The group had backed away from the angered ice bandit.

"Calm yourself." Aomine said quietly towards the teal head.

"Eh?" Murasakibara droned as he turned to the smallest member of the group. "Are you picking a fight? Of course, I'd have no problem taking you down." The larger male threatened. His cold stare bore down on Kuroko, that is, until Akashi stood between the two and rivalled his stare to Murasakibara's. The leader backed off with a growl. He continued to stare at Akashi but at the same time he felt the sense of mystery about him. Something he didn't pick up last night. "Oh, there's something odd about you? What is it?"

"Me backing you down." Akashi said in a cold voice.

Murasakibara took a step back. He huffed before walking away from them like a child nt getting his toy.

"Don't mind him, he's always been like that."

The group's eyes turned to the small voice. Himuro walked up with a cheery smile. "Hi, I'm Himuro Tastuya. I don't expect an introduction but….Atsushi has been like this since he took on the role as leader. His parents died when he was young and had not real knowledge or training on being a leader. He thinks this attitude is what a true leader should be. He just doesn't understand the outside world so he sees you as a threat." Himuro explained to the small group.

"So what?" Aomine waved off. "His attitude stinks and I'm willing to give him a lesson or two. So we stayed a bight but we still need to plan ahead. No hospitality. You get more in a dungeon than this small village."

"Daiki." Akashi said turning towards his tanned friend.

"Well, I'm gonna leave. No point in staying now we know where we're going." Aomine said as he stood up and straighten out his clothing before strapping on his guns.

"Take him with you." Himuro pleaded. The group were shocked upon this sudden request.

"Huh?" Kise rubbed his golden locks.

"Take him with you." Himuro repeated.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Aomine was close to yelling at the black haired man.

"If he goes with you then he'll understand the difference between friend and foe. He'll become a new and improved leader and lead his pack to the best of his ability. Atsushi needs to become stronger, his skills have dulled and realise on physical strength. So please, will you accept my request and teach him?" Himuro was close to praying with his hands. They could see how desperate he was just by looking in his dark eyes. The eyes that have seen all and knew all of this pack and leader. This was lone wolf asking for its master redemption.

Aomine sighed.

"I don't know about taking him. He looks like he'll strike at anything." Midorima stated as he stood up straight. "But this was originally Aomine, Akashi and Kuroko's quest."

"Not me, I just followed." Kuroko corrected.

"I dunno. He seems too deadly." Aomine said scratching his head.

"He would be hard to control, nothing I can't handle but…." Akashi rubbed his chin in thought. "…Brute strength will helps out a bit and will help against our foe's but, then again, I don't want him to go rouge and kill us." Akashi summed up on the spot. He looked to the tanned boy with an indecisive stare. "What do you think?"

"Geez, I don't know." Aomine shook his head and then looked around the group. "What are your thoughts? Contributions are welcome."

"I agree with Akashi." Said Kise. "I mean he can be useful but there is a chance he will turn. It's fifty/fifty really."

"His attitude is unacceptable but I will soon whip that out of him." Midorima answered.

"I have no thoughts right now." Kuroko admitted.

"That's really helpful Testu!" Aomine reacted.

"Testu?" Kuroko looked confused.

"Anyway, what's the verdict?" Midorima pushed for an answer.

"Alright, we'll take him." He saw the smile on Himuro's face. "But if he dare tries anything I'll be quick to abandon him."

"Oh, thank you so much." Himuro said with relief in his voice. "Thank you."

"It's not a promise." Aomine said as he turned to the black haired male nodded.

A whimper came from the distance which caught all of their attention. Murasakibara the most mainly because it was a young wolf running towards them with a limp. He growled. What followed took them all by surprise. Murasakibara was quick to transform and rushed right over to the enemy allowing the young one to reach the pack safely. The wolf growled and hissed as he ran before jumping up and scratching one of the heads with his thick and sharp claws. All his attempts were failing but he never gave up. Even with the packs help this thing was way too powerful.

"They're not gonna defeat." Aomine said.

The wolves were helpless. And the group knew it.

"Akashi." Aomine turned to the red head. "Are you ready?" he smiled.

"Give me time." He nodded back.

"Alright, let's get in there." Aomine said as he pulled out his hand guns.

The black creature roared and growled with every attack. When the pack stepped back but on alert, that's when the four newcomers came through. Kuroko sliding up his ice to get higher above the body. He spun down with a large ice shard to pierce the skin. Luck would have it, the skin many look weak but his shattered the ice upon impact. Kuroko gasped in shock as he aborted. Aomine shot his grappling hook on one of the heads and lifted himself up. He tried shooting but it only left small marks on it now healing skin.

"What?"

Kise used his flute to the best but his power could not withstand this creature's strength. Midorima through his green light balls which did little damage. All their attacks were futile.

"How do we stop this thing?!" Aomine shouted.

"We need something strong enough to take it down." Kuroko answered.

Suddenly a huge amount of red light came from behind them. All eyes were stunned and slowly turned to Akashi. Aomine smiled. "You want something strong?" he said with excitement.

Akashi's arms were out in from of him and his eyes were closed. A large fire seal underneath him was the main cause of it. The winds suddenly picked up, becoming harsher on the skin of others. They used their arms to cover their eyes from the blurry winds. The fire then shot up and swirled around his small frame. His body was now bent over as he began to change. All eyes were completely shocked with what they were seeing. No one but Aomine knew the outcome. Murasakibara's eye were blown over but he was also furious that something unknown just showed up and took their prize. Akashi's height began to triple and his body was getting muscular. His skin began to tear and stretch, his bones soon cracked and his teeth became sharp.

"Aomine, what is this?" Midorima asked as he turned to the smiling tanned male.

"This…" he pointed. "…this is triumph card. The one thing that can beat it."

Completely engulfed in light, a large paw with thick deadly looking black claws. The fire was slowly fading on the body parts. The thick red scaly skin arms and legs as it took a step, his long sharp tail and soon the head that was low to the ground, growled. Steam emitted from its nostrils, bright heterochromatic eyes. Suddenly the head lifted up with a large roar and the light shot out with the harsh winds. The dragon stood on all fours and its eyes staring down on the black creature. The black creature stood tall against Akashi. His large dog like body that supported three large head heads. Teeth bearing at one another. His body was thick and full of muscle.

"A dragon." Midorima was stuck for words.

"Cerberus." Kuroko cursed.

"Will a dragon defeat that?" Kise said to Aomine.

"Oh yeah, Akashi will beat anything in this form." He smiled wider. He then grabbed Kise's wrist and Kuroko's. "Things are about to get messy. Midorima!" the group and the wolf pack soon hid behind the huts, peering out in curiosity.

The red scale dragon snarled at the three headed dog. The dog rivalled. Neither one took a step. Both carefully scanned each other for movement. Akashi really had to think about this. A foe with three heads is something he has never fought. The main head was the target but to somehow bind the other two was a skill and half. If he went straight on then he would be attacked from both sides. No, he needed to think this through before fighting Cerberus. As he though, fire sparks were showing his slightly opened jaw. However, Cerberus took no chances. The bog took the first move. The only move Akashi made was standing up on his thick back legs, his front ones high before landing down to stomped the creature. Cerberus was faster and dodged out of the way, growling at him in anger. It then jumped high above the dragon. Akashi swung his long neck and wacked it away with his large head. Now on the ground Akashi charged towards the down dog and grabbed its thin tail in his jaws and began shaking it violently. Cerberus barked and tried to use its legs for kicking. Akashi lifted the dog off the ground before throwing it behind him. Turning round he breathed fire towards the angry dog. Standing up again the three headed dog turned round. Eyes flashing with anger. Both giants clashed, claws and jaws attacking and scratching. They soon broke apart, heavy breathing, bodies scared with bloodied scars and both eyes glaring at each other. Cerberus struck again. Akashi quickly shot fire at the head on the right blinding it. Quickly, while the dog was stunned by that action, Akashi spun and wacked his large tail off of the lefts head. Finally with both heads out of action Akashi launch for the middle head. His jaw wrapped tightly around the neck of the head. The dog struggled to get out of the sharp teeth that sunk into it's skin. Growing and barking as it wriggled. Crack! A sharp twist. The body of the three headed dog went limp in his jaws. Akashi released the dog before roaring to the skies.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Akashi's true form is revealed!**

**I will bring Haizaki back in the next couple of chapters and also get Hanamiya in there as well, he's gonna make an appearance soon and also Kagami. I know he hasn't made any more appearances but he will do. I will dedicate a chapter to him as well.**

**I'm gonna write enough for two chapters to keep you reading and giving me some time to write more. So its double the fun. Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming. I love reading them and looking out for changes you guys prefer :D!**


	12. Frozen Gorge

Flying high in the warm winds, riding on his back was a happy Aomine, behind him was Kuroko, Midorima, Kise and finally….Murasakibara. The large man was sitting away from the rest cursing about Himuro and his request. His arms were crossed and words were silent but harsh on the lips. He just didn't understand as to why Himuro would ask this and practically forced him on the dragon's back. Of course, Aomine had said and thing or two. Pulling his guns on him. Murasakibara never agreed to Himuro plea and threaten to hit him but Aomine had stopped him by grabbing hold of his body to stop him. So there he was sitting on the dragon with his back facing the rest and his a really nasty mood. None of them spoke to him.

Aomine let out a laugh before traveling up Akashi's neck and took hold of his head. He tapped it for his attention.

"Hey buddy, let's go faster!" Aomine said against the wind.

A smile crept on the creatures face as he picked up speed, scaring the others. Even Murasakibara held on to the base of the tail.

"Don't do that!" Kise shouted to the tanned male.

"You kidding." He looked back to the golden faun. "This is the best thing ever!" he laughed happily. He then turned back to the head. "Alright Akashi, look out for Frozen Gorge. You can't miss it it's full of ice." The dragon growled in reply as they flew through the skies.

* * *

><p>Hot lava surrounded a large scaring looking dark castle. Tower spikes and dead bare trees dotted on the paths trails from the all sides on the castle. Thunder in the blood red sky. The green goblin stood crouched looking at this haunting scene in front of him. He was amazed by its glory. He then moved from the rocky hill he was stood on. He crouched run down one of the paths and entered the castle. The thunder dulled through the dark stone walls as he got in and ascended the stairs. He continued up under he reached the first floor which was more like a large room with black and white diamond shape tiles, a black grand piano in the middle and dead flowers in pots in the four corners. Spider webs covered the room. There was a door behind the piano by the left hand corner. He crouched towards the dark door and opened it. There was a brown door with some mould on it and stairs on the right curved up. Haizaki ascended the stone stairs and soon came onto the stone corridor with stone pillars on the right side. Just before he got the door that was up by a couple of steps, there was a break in the floor. He had to jump over before coming up to the dark door. He panted to himself before he opened the door. Inside the floor, on either side, broke off from the stone circular platform that had stairs metal around the edge and at ankle height. Large chains hung and loop from the wooden pillars above. On the platform stood a tall proud figure. Pitch black hair with large black horns sticking out from both sides of his head. Dressed in a large silk black cloak, the collar was large and fanned out with sharp horns all around. Haizaki bowed.<p>

"Oh Great Master." He hissed. He then looked up to see a black gloved hand held out as if to greet him back

"What have you learned." The deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"Master, there are great things a mist." Haizaki replied.

"Do enlighten me."

"Three, three…." Haizaki began to laugh. "….boys!" he then hissed harshly towards his master. "Eye's, eye's." he chanted again and again.

"Eye's? What is this you speak of?"

"Golden, golden eye." Haizaki replied

"Golden? What should that interest me?"

"HE WAS WITH A KILLER!" Haizaki shouted to his master before realizing his actions. He then cowered away but curling his body meant his grazed scar screamed with pain. Haizaki let out a surprising yelp.

"Are you injured? Show me."

Haizaki cursed before standing up straight and showing off the red graze from the bullet he had received. His master stared with his dark and controlling eyes.

"Playing a dangerous game again."

"They could be after the crest thing." Haizaki crouched back down before banging his hands off the stone ground.

"The crest." The master hummed as he placed a finger to his chin. "Interesting. Should they be after Teiko's Crest, then I'll play Queen Masako Araki's game." He then chuckled to himself making Haizaki stop and cower with fear. "Haizaki, inform Hanamiya about these insects. I want you to go back out and do what you do best. Teiko's Crest isn't going anywhere, follow them and learn of their intentions. If I am right then the games will begin." He then chuckled darkly as a plan was forming in his dark and cunning mind.

* * *

><p>"Woohoo, yeah." Aomine was over excited as Akashi flew faster and the winds feeling great on his skin. "Ha, there it is!" he shouted and pointed. Below from a far was ice in a hole.<p>

"We found it!" Kise through his fist in the air.

"Akashi, down boy!" Aomine smiled and threw his finger down. Akashi then sped down and slowed as they went into the hole of ice. He spread out his wings to help slow down the speed and when he was at the right height he began to flap his wings and within seconds his paws landed on the floor. Aomine laughed frantically before hopping off. "Ah man that was good!" he looked back to the others. Their hair made them look like puff balls and their clothes messy. No one of them looked well. Even Akashi looked back on his passengers. "Oh man, you guys don't look good." He teased.

"Just get us down before one of us is sick." Kise moaned as he made his move to jump. Akashi lowered his body to help the jump.

"My gut." Said Kuroko.

"Well that was new." Midorima straightened his clothing

Murasakibara just jumped off but didn't dare go near them.

"Look at this place." Said Aomine as he stared at the gorge.

Beautiful baby blue ice covered the entire gorge. Colourful flowers made this place look dreamy. The way the sun shined off the ice was breath taking.

"This is amazing. I've never seen this pace before." Kise said as he looked around.

"You like it?" Kuroko asked to receive their agreements. "Well I only trained here."

"What?!" Aomine turned to him. "This is your training ground?"

"My parents took me and my brother here before the incident so….yeah, this is my second home." He shyly smiled.

"That is so cute." Kise was all hysterics.

"Shut up you're too loud. You'll crack the ice." Aomine rubbed his ear.

"You'll lose your tan here navy boy." Kise replied back casually.

"Hey!" Aomine shouted.

"Look I know the place so why don't I show you?" Kuroko offered.

"You might as well." Midorima agreed.

Kuroko smiled again before leading the way.

"Akashi, stay in the form. Something tells me we won't be here long." Aomine said.

Akashi just rolled his eyes and was at the back. Kuroko walked them through the ice. He wondered why Aomine's Archive was wanting them to go to the Frozen Gorge.

"Aomine, why did your Archive tell you to come here?" Kuroko questioned the tanned male.

"Dunno, didn't explain."

"The only thing here is the Ice Swan. Could it be that?"

"Could be."

"It's guarded by a frozen knight. It protects it at all costs."

"That's ok, we've got a fire breathing dragon." Aomine smiled.

"I'm not sure Akashi can do much." Kuroko mumbled.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Aomine looked to him, but Kuroko shook his head.

"Nothing, we're nearly there."

He was right. Kuroko had led them to an ice alter and there on top was a beautiful swan made of ice. It was big and looked very fragile.

"Whoa, is that it?" Kise asked as he leaned closer to get a better look.

Kuroko took a few steps ahead but suddenly stopped and turned to them. "You better stay here. I'll take care of the knight. Only an ice user can get passed him." He then proceed.

Every step her took towards the swan, ice blue seals faded in and out with every step. When he got close enough a large seal appeared and up out of it appeared this knight made out of eyes. He prepared his ice sword as Kuroko kept walking. The knight advance but Kuroko stood tall and around him were these large ice shards forming. On his command he held his hand out and the shards zoomed over to the knight making it fall and pin to the ground. Kuroko took no time for he rushed over and picked up the delicate swan before hastily making it back. The knight was beginning to unpin itself from the floor.

"Let's get out of here." Said Kise as they all boarded the dragon. Akashi had wasted no time in take-off.


	13. Sandi Lake

Paws landing on soft arm sand. Something new for Akashi. He turned back once everybody got off him. He shook his head and gathered his surroundings before he moved again. Where they had landed was a desert with nothing but a fresh water lake running through. It was weird for them. Aomine checked his Archive but it was right. This is Sandi Lake.

"Sandi Lake." Aomine said looking around. "What do we find here?"

"Maybe there's something in the water?" Kise questioned.

"Don't be stupid." Aomine said.

"It was only a suggestion." Kise said crossing his arms.

"Guys stop fighting." Midorima hushed them.

"Eh?" was all Murasakibara said as he moved his feet around the warm sand. "This is new." He said as he then knelt down to touch it with his hands. Cupping it he watched it slide out of hs grasp. "What an odd thing."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Midorima said turning to Aomine with his hands n his hips.

"I dunno, the stupid Archive won't tell me anything." Aomine shot at him. "Testu, you're the know-it-all here, what's precious in this place?" he asked the teal head.

"You're asking me? I don't know, never been here." He said back with a very blank face.

"What?!"

Finally he had caught his breath. He over did it a bit. After resting he just transformed. It had taken a lot out of him. He was bent over his hands n his knees getting his breath and taking a minute to collect his thoughts.

Since when did he become the taxi lizard?

Breathing out a breath he stood straight and advanced towards them. But before he could reach them something heavy had thrown itself on his back and grabbed his neck from behind. His gasped for breath before falling on the floor.

"D-Daiki!" he called with his faint breaths.

Luckily for him Aomine had noticed.

"Oi!" he shouted as he unstrapped his shotgun and prepared to fire. Akashi had turned over in hoping to knock the attacker off of him. Turned he knew who it was. With the anger he had he set his fists a blaze as he threw a punch, stunning him. This gave him an advantage. He lifted his foot under its belly and shot it off with his fire, flipping his body over he landed and hopped back towards Aomine, standing just slightly behind him.

"You bastard Haizaki!" Aomine cursed. Haizaki hissed at him.

"So close, so close from eyes." He banged his fists off of the sand.

"You still want my eyes." Akashi said under his breath.

"I warned you before." Aomine leaned the gun closers. "What do you want?"

"EYE'S!" the goblin shouted.

"What's this about?" Midorima asked.

"This thing attacked us before, he want's Akashi's eyes. Finds them to be a fitting trophy." Aomine replied. "I'll ask again, what do you want? You better talk!"

"Teiko's Crest." He said slowly and with a sickening smirk.

"What did you just say?" Aomine breathed out.

"Teiko's Crest, Teiko's Crest…." He chanted with a smile.

"You know about it? Where is it?" Aomine pushed harshly.

"Oh so you are looking for it." Haizaki turned playful as he clapped his hands. 'I'll make a deal." He smirked again. "Trophy eyes for location." He then danced with laughter.

Aomine turned to Akashi with a puzzled look.

"I need these to see. I'm not giving them up."

"Fair enough." Aomine said before looking back at the creature. Imayoshi." Finally he silenced the goblin. His look was of a cold stare.

"What?" Haizaki said coldly.

"Imayoshi, you know him?" he asked again.

"Master, MASTER!" he shouted towards them with an evil look.

"Pttf, yeah right. You know, ok, so take us to him."

"What?!" Midorima questioned.

"Yeah, take us to him and we'll have a nice friendly chat. Nobody gets hurt." Aomine bargained.

"Hurt, you think this is safe." The goblin hissed as he showed the scar.

"Ok, point taken."

Akashi then stepped in front of them.

"Look, new deal. I'll let you have my eyes if you take us to Master Imayoshi."

Aomine's mouth was wide open. "Oi Akashi."

"No deal." Haizaki said. "No point in taken something for a deal." He smirked again. "But you will give them to him. Yes." He held his hand out.

Over Akashi just lit his hand and pointed it towards him. "When are you going to learn that you can't take what is rightfully yours." He then fire.

Haizaki shrieked before running off in a hurry.

"Odd fellow." Midorima said.

"Nasty pest." Aomine growled before walking to Akashi.

"Eh? Is this what your Archive thingy was on about?" Murasakibara called.

The large man was standing in the clear waters holding a pink glowing leaf.

"How the hell did you get there?!" Kise shouted out to him.

"Like I was interested in your little reunion." He said as he got out of the water, sand now sticking to his large feet.

Aomine looked at it as it lit up green in his Archive. "Strange, that's the one."

"Ok, now that we have what we came for, can we go now?" Kuroko asked and Aomine nodded.

"Buckle up buddy." Aomine said as he pat Akashi's shoulder.

The red haired sighed before transforming and flying out of Sandi Desert.

"So what's the deal with the two?" Aomine asked.

"I think if we combine them it'll tell us something." Kuroko replied.

"It better or it as a waste of effort." Aomine growled.


	14. Teiko's Crest

"_Teiko's crest, the soul nation of its Kingdom. This Crest is said to have homed peace and tranquillity. A kingdom without bloodshed or the wakening of thousands of wars. People lived without fear and confinement. Imports and trades ran across the channels to ensure the well-being of others. Although people are made of different creatures there was no malice, no hatred. And so the crest ensures the safety of the land and to make it bright and wonderful. Creatures were protected by its radiance. However, in the wrong hands everything can change. The radiance turns dark and casts horror and mistrust. Its caster will be granted incredible strength and wisdom. This s not the path people wish to take. That is the truth behind Teiko's Crest. May the light shine bright on the caring and the peaceful."_


	15. Kagami's Dairy

He sat in the busy tavern. Sat on a wooden stool drink from a large pint. In front of him was a journal. After hearing of Aomine's departure he took his book and sat in the tavern. He thought he'd give them a head start, besides he needed to talk to his boss before venturing out. Leaving the castle was an everyday thing for him but unfortunately it was beyond his comfort zone. With his armour and sword he was sure he couldn't be beaten. He sighed again before taking a sip of his drink. He then heard the creak of the tavern door and soon another figure dressed in fine attire for a commander.

"You're late." Kagami said without looking at him in the eye.

"Just got off duty. I heard from the Queen that you're going on a quest." Said his commander.

"Sir, I am ordered to document and report back daily on bandit's position." Kagami took another sip.

"Oh really." His commander laughed but then stopped. "You hate writing."

"Ogiwara!" Kagami hissed.

"Hey, it's Commander Ogiwara to you. Anyway, I grant you permission. Well I kinda have to, Queen's orders." Ogiwara rubbed his head. "Just come back one peace. I've heard it's dangerous outside our border. Be careful." He placed a hand on his thick armoured shoulder. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you when you come back." He said before leaving the building.

"Light weight." Kagami muttered before finishing his drink and standing. He picked up his journal and headed for the door. The cool air of the night cooled his hot body. He rubbed his head before walking to the stable. Covered in black fur with red patterns was a strange creature. A Manticore. Half wolf half scorpion. He climbed up onto the saddle, gave it the heel and off they went. His first stop was Mellow Marsh. He stopped when he noticed the dead Lorcas. But what took his fancy was the ice. He knew from his brief that neither of the two controlled ice so it must have been an outside force. He dismounted the manticore to take a closer look. It looked fresh so they must still be here. He carefully looked round in case they were to see him he saw no one. Suddenly he heard a gunshot that was close to him. The manticore almost went into a fit if Kagami hadn't of calmed him down. Sighing he then went to further up the trail only to see the ice dome.

"Whoa, I've never seen one before. The caster must be powerful to create something like that." He said before quickly hiding when he saw Aomine return to the dome with food. "Found you." While he was there he took this time to update his journal. He jotted down what he saw and what he had discovered.

The next day he then followed them to Norman Valley but soon found the problem with it so he decided to take the longer route and not update on that place. He then found them at Kingdom of Solace. He had missed the faun at first but now he noticed the group of two had doubled. This he jotted down. Although they seemed to be arguing. Only when night fell and the kingdom had attacked he was delighted. Slashing away at the fairies.

What couldn't have been more fun?

He was only caught off when his numbers had deceased and he caught sight of them in action. He found them amusing. He know knew who the ice user was and he had to admit. He was a very good fighter. They all where but green head took him but surprise and then the red heads awesome power at the end. Kagami then began to rest for them of the night and again in the morning. He woke up later than usual but he soon caught up with them to depart. He had hid behind the side of the physician's house listening to every word that was said.

"Hurry back. Because I don't trust myself for long."

Kagami heard the younger one say.

"You'll be fine. The guard outside the door will take care of you. If it happens don't stay here."

Kagami took the time to think. Well he did need a reason to come across them should he need to. But he knew he will. Besides who wouldn't want to fight them and have fun beating their sorry asses. He chuckled at the thought but firt he needed the excuse to. Then it clicked.

"Where will I go?"

"Anywhere that is safe."

"Don't bet on it." Kagami said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you soon."

He watched the group of five leave the house before he entered. Kagami pretended to be out of breath as he entered. Takao immediately turn towards the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked worryingly.

"Water, I've traveled far and in need of water." Kagami breathed.

"Hold on." Takao rushed further away to get some water for him. Kagami smirked before advancing towards the desk. He looked at all of the bottle before picking up something that will come in handy for later. Takao rushed back with a cup of water and handed it to Kagami who quickly got back into character. He gulped it before taking the seat at the desk.

"Just rest here. You'll be fine." The younger male smiled before walking away from him to check the medicine again. Kagami breathed in before silently walking towards the male while opening the bottle. He then hastily wrapped around the male and with little struggle he was soon unconscious.

"Sorry about that but I need a good reason for butt kicking." He smiled as he placed Takao on his shoulder, leaving the building and then the kingdom with Takao on the manticore with him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know they've gone small again but the really story starts now!<strong>

**Let me know what you think, all reviews are welcomed!**

**Well, Imayoshi now has an appearance and Kagami has his own chapter!**

**Keep reviewing :D !**


	16. Web Weaver's

**Sorry for the long wait but College and work...well...anyway here's the next chapter! plz review...I love reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Flying over ruins of an abandoned city, the journey was silent. The only noise heard was Akashi's large wings and the rain. Thunder was lighting in the dark sky. None of them care if they were getting wet. Akashi swerved around the broken structure without hitting his body off anything. Aomine was sitting at the base of his neck with his head down and not having any contact with no one. His hands gripped the scales of the dragon and Akashi knew something was up. He landed in a clearing and allowed the group off of his back.<p>

"Stupid Bitch!" Aomine swore as he punch a fallen pillar in front of them.

Eyes looking into each other, no one dared to interfere with the angry gunman. Akashi had taken the chance to form back.

"Why did she send us?! Why?! So we can die earlier?!" he continued.

Akashi silently took some steps towards him and place his hand on his shoulder as if to calm him. Aomine looked to the younger boy but offered no smile. No happy thought or look.

"I've endangered us all." He said quietly.

"Yes you have." Akashi replied.

"What?!" Aomine shot back.

"You took the agreement. Look, what we've heard is the truth. You can't deny it. Yes, its worse than we thought but this guy still needs stopping." Akashi said as if to wake him up.

"I know that but why couldn't that bitch tell us the truth. She knew all along but left that out!"

"Do you constantly need spoon feeding? Queen Masako Araki wants us to suffer. Retaliate, its what you've been doing from the beginning." Akashi said to him.

"Retaliate? That would mean that we won't do the task." Aomine spoke.

"Klutz, I mean we do it our way."

Kise looked around the abandoned structure and scanning the possibilities. He was rubbing his chin at the thought before he turned to Midorima who happened to be standing near him.

"What do you think happened here?" Kise asked him.

"Probably an attack. I don't know so don't ask." Midorima said before turning away from Kise.

"What a dark and dull place." Murasakibara said in such an interesting way, Kuroko looked to him and watching carefully what the wolf was up to.

"You think so?" Kuroko asked.

"Why are you talking to me?" Murasakibara said before walking away from him. Kuroko just sighed.

Kuroko took a small look round from where he was standing. This place was dark and very dull as Murasakibara had put it. He shook his head before he noticed a child's doll on the floor all dirty and torn. He walked over to the poor thing and knelt down to pick it up. He held it lightly in his hand and just thinking about the reasons as to why this doll was left here without its owner. He then ran his finger on the dolls face. When here moved his finger from the doll he noticed a white sticky trail coming from it. He sniffed it but the trail had no scent. The sound of a rock hitting the stone floor caught his attention. He looked round only to see the side of a black and hairy creature slowly move down and out of sight. Kuroko gasp as he stood straight. Now he knew exactly what happened to this city. Kuroko took a few steps back away from the sighting.

"Guys, I think we should leave." She said and all eyes turned to him.

"Oh, and why is that?" Murasakibara huffed.

"I think I know what happened here. And what caused it is still here."

"Huh?" Aomine turned his body completely.

A sudden hiss was heard and the group soon became full alert.

"What was that?" Kise asked as he placed his flute near his lips.

As if by cue the creature they had smoothly hid from Kuroko began to appear. Up and over was the first half of it's body. A large black spider, all eight eyes looking at them.

"Weaver." Kuroko said.

The weaver stopped, fangs at the ready and moving as if hungry.

"I've heard that they…." Kuroko mumbled for an idea popped into his head. "Akashi!" he said looking to the red head who was now looking back at him. "Weaver's hate fire, can you produce something enough to kill it?"

"What?" Akashi raised a brow.

"The hairs on his body make things less resistant. They're like eye lashes to protect it's body. Burn it!" Kuroko said as the weaver began to move closer slowly, his legs reaching the floor.

Currently the weaver was headed for where the others were standing. So if it hated fire then perhaps he could distract it. He set his fist alight and because it was dark and dull the flame stood out instantly. The weaver turned to Akashi. Blacks eyes on red and gold. Akashi waited for the weaver to make an attack because he had the perfect idea in hand. Finally it pounced. It lifted it large body off of the ground, fangs out and legs ready to clasp Akashi's body together. Akashi smirked with delight. Breathing in he below out a large flame that hit the chest of the weaver. Shrieks of pain before it fell to the floor and Akashi below on it again. Fire encased it's only eight legged body as it light up like a candle. Its body shrivelled up and died. Akashi stopped the flames and all eyes were on the shrink bur body of what was left of the weaver.

"You know where this came from, right? You know who owns them, right?" Midorima asked as he pointed to the shrivel. He watched as they shook their heads. "The Web Weaver's Master; Hanamiya Makoto. He controls thousands of these. We must be near his territory."

"What?! Hanamiya!" Aomine confirmed from the physician. "How far is he from here, Midorima?"

"I don't know but we're seeing his weaver's about we must be close. Weaver's come from the underground. They're home could be anywhere underneath."

"Let's get out of here!" Kise shrieked.

"Eh? I don't see why. If he is part of your task then there shouldn't be a problem." Murasakibara said as he yawned with boredom.

"That's true." Akashi agreed.

"Look, I don't wanna meet a ten feat spider! Those things are deadly! I ain't putting myself nor Akashi through that!" Aomine said hastily.

"Glad you care." Akashi said looking to him with a small smile. Aomine felt his face get hot, he looked away from the male to hide his red face.

"Besides I pretty sure Hanamiya would have known about this by now." Kuroko stated.

As if he was physic the ground began to glow white and a large spider appeared before breaking into pieces and fading.

"I think he knows now." Akashi said.

"Quick before he comes to investigate!" Midorima blurted.

Akashi transformed quickly and took off when everyone hopped on.

Below on the dark grassy fields now stood a very large black spider that was almost the same height as Akashi spotted the said dragon flying high in the dark sky. It hissed very loudly after feeling on of its weaver's die. It knew exactly what had happen and who had done it. Turning round and lifting up its large bum his shot out a long and thick trail of web up towards the flying creature. Akashi roared when he felt the white sticky web attach itself onto his right ankle. The sudden halt jolted everyone on his back.

"Akashi!" Aomine shouted seeing as the dragon was struggling to fly forward. "What's wrong!" he then looked back and down to his back legs and seeing the web. He gasped and moved himself t the end of the dragon and attempted to shoot at the web but the bullets reflected off. One of which had bounced back and grazed Akashi's leg. He roared in pain.

"Sit back!" Murasakibara pulled him back by the shoulder as he transformed into the wolf. He dug his feet into the dragon's scales as he reached down and used his large and razor sharp claws to strike the web. He clawed and clawed but the spider just released more and more to bring the dragon down. Akashi was beginning to tire of the constant struggle. He felt his whole body being dragged down to the ground. He couldn't fight the constant struggles. Midorima could see the dragon tire in its wings. He place two hands on the scales and using his energy he tried restoring the drained energy. It helped only a little.

"Damn, Akashi's tiring and Murasakibara's attacks are failing. Mu bullets are reflecting, there's nothing to do." Aomine said.

A bright light caught their attention. Above them in the sky and forming was a large and beautiful bird. Its wings flapped the frost of before presenting its glory. Aomine watched in amazement. It was Kuroko, the young Ice Bandit was stood with his hands about him and his seal underneath. He threw his hands down and ice bird soared towards the large spider and continuously hit the creature left and right before flying up and creating an ice storm by flapping its wings. The large spider was unfazed by the storm. Kuroko tired and Aomine rushed towards the teal head before he collapsed and fell. He grabbed him and held the boy close. Kise played his flute but there was little he could. The creatures didn't want to go near the master weaver. Akashi couldn't keep this up as he felt himself being dragged closer and closer to the floor. When near he just collapsed, throwing everyone off of him. He struggled to get to his feet but the weaver had knocked him down from his failed attempted and had Akashi pinned to the floor on his back. The weaver attacked with its fangs, scratching the skin and finally biting the dragins long neck. Akashi roared and retaliated.

"Akashi!" Aomine shouted when he lifted his head off the ground only to see his best friend being attacked.

Akashi managed to launch the weaver off of him. Both standing and staring. Akashi's neck and chest bled from the attacks. Both charged at each other. Akashi lifted himself up and the weaver's head was now under his belly. Akashi used his paws to keep the weaver's fangs from biting him and began biting the large bum of the weaver. The weaver shrieked before lifting itself up knocking Akashi back from his. Lifting both their bodies in the air they clamped down on each other as if to be wrestling.

"Go on Akashi!" Aomine shouted as the other finally gained control of their whereabouts. Now they were being careful not to get killed in the process.

Both creatures bled from their assaults but because Akashi was extremely from the struggle his body was now beginning to fail in combat. He was weakening and the weaver knew this and took it to his advantage. The weaver pushed harder against his rival. Akashi couldn't hold him back, the weaver was too strong for him now. Falling on his back ith the weaver latched onto his neck. Akashi had just one final attempt. He rolled the two over so he was now squashing the large spider to the grassy ground. Akashi went for the weaver's head to try and get it to release. But what he didn't know was that weavers were sneaky. He didn't know that they had a pike at the bottom of their bum. He didn't know that it was now sticking out. He continued his attack until he felt a sharp pain stab his stomach. Akashi stopped. Both released their jaws and then the weaver release his spike. Akashi then roared in pain. Red and green colours engulfed the two. Everyone was blinded by the light. They covered their eyes from vibrancy. When the light dyed down and faded. There stood the human form of the web weavers; Hanamiya Makoto. He wore black fur open waistcoat black trousers and black fur boots. He had a smug grin on his face and feeling pleased. Leaning on him was an unconscious Akashi.

"Hanamiya!" Aomine shouted for the rest of the group. Kuroko prepared his ice shards to point at him, Midorima held his light ball with two hands, Kise readied his flute and Murasakibara growled.

Hanamiya laughed a little before removing his arm that had held Akashi close to him and then took a step back. Akashi fell to his knees before his top half fell forwards. His body completely flat against the grass. Aomine growled as his hand gripped the hilt of his gatling gun for quick fire. Hanamiya turned to them with that sickly grin.

"Hello." He mocked. "What a wonderful surprise. Never have I been blessed with people t kill off my weaver's." he chuckled as he stepped over Akashi's body and closer to them. "No, a dragon and his companions." He leaned closer to Aomine. "Go on strike. I dare you." He teased. "Or maybe you can't do it because you double cross yourself." He laughed.

"You killed off a city?" Aomine asked through gritted teeth.

"With a whole army to feed, I guess you have to make some sacrifices." He smirked.

"You're sick. Sick and twisted." Aomine growled.

"But that's the weaver's way. Ha, you seem to have a lot of angry. Bad past." He mocked evilly. "Details, details. Well I've only crawled out because one of the sisters was brutally murdered. I only take revenge."

Aomine gulped. His grip tightened.

"But it's ok I know exactly what's going on." He then clicked his fingers.

Out of the ground, ten or twenty weavers appeared. All preparing for attack.

"Well, I hope you have a good day." He smiled as he walked back and out of the line of fire.

The weavers slowly advanced, taking their attention away from Hanamiya.

"Crap, now what do we do?" Aomine said as he took a step back.

"Oh, maybe I should mention something…." Aomine snapped his eyes back to Hanamiya. His eyes widened when he saw Akashi being held bridal-style in his arms. "….weavers take things personally." He then laughed. "Well, see ya." He smirked before a dark green seal appeared underneath him and soon vanished with Akashi.

"Akashi!"

"Oi, need a hand?"

Aomine turned to see another red head, taller and dressed in armour. "Hey, who the hell are you?"

The red hair shook his head and took out his red glowing sword. "We can discuss that later." He said before he sliced one up. Aomine took out his gatling gun and slaughter a few with his bullets. Kuroko released his shards, Midorima throw his ball and blew then up, Kise summoned his flute for the ground to cave in and crush some while Murasakibara savagely ripped them apart. Kagami assisted Aomine in the slaughter before he summoned his seal but holding his sword in front of him. His sword glowed bright as well as the hand that never held his sword in battle. He attacked again, red lighting coming from his eyes as he got faster and faster. He the threw out his hand a red light shot out and surrounded the weavers, all of them glowing bright. Kagami smiled as his energy grew. Now that they were weaker he struck each and every one of them easily. All od them shrivelled up and died.

"The names Kagami Taiga." He said turning towards them.

"Why are you here?" Kise asked him.

"I just happen to be traveling back. I recently did an order from the queen." Kagami sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

"Queen? Queen Masako Araki?" Aomine asked.

"Why yes, I serve Teiko."

Aomine felt his anger well up inside. He wanted to knock the guy out for being in league with the queen. Is fists curled and uncurled with his boiled anger. Kagami chuckled at his display.

"Ha, gonna fight me over it?" Kagami mocked with seriousness in his blood red eyes. Aomine was trying very hard to hold his anger back. "Besides, don't you have something more important to deal with?"

"What?"

"Are you blind?" Kagami raised a brow. "You've just meet the Master Web Weaver, you fought him. So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean 'what am I gonna do' I'm gonna knock his lights out and burn his hiding place!" Aomine blurted.

"Reckless much?" Kagami asked with a disapproved look.

"He has Akashi." Kuroko silently reminding the tanned male.

Aomine calmed down and breathed out before he got too worked up. They were right, he couldn't do anything reckless not when Akashi was in the line of fire. But if he burnt it wouldn't Akashi just adsorb it for his own use.

"Wait a minute. I remember Akashi collapsing and he could be that low on energy." Aomine recapped.

"Web Weaver's are sneaky." Midorima spoke up, all eyes on him. "They had thick spike in their butts that they use as a secret weapon."

"What does it do then?" Kise asked him.

Midorima sighed. "The spike contains a lethal dose of poison. It shuts down or healing and magic the victim possess. It renders them useless and defenceless. He won't fight back because he can't. the poison won't kill him just yet but he will be in immense pain."

"Could you heal him?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course, the poison is of low class hence why Akashi isn't dead yet. It's nothing I can't heal." Midorima assured.

"Alright, then where are they located?" Aomine asked but Midorima shook his head.

"They're underground. They could be anywhere."

"Then let's dig a hole or at least use one that a weaver crawled out from." Aomine said placing his hands on his hips. "If we do that then we'll find them."


	17. Murderer

His body ached, his muscles screamed and his breathing was uneasy. He slowly opened his heavy eye lids, his vison was very blurry. He blinked a couple of times to help clear his sight. The top half of his body felt cold and bare. When his vision cleared he looked down. He was right his chest was bare and the scars were visible. The scratches married his skin and the bites were red and sore on his neck. His numb arms where held up on a large flat rock he had been standing against. His neck was to saw to move but from where he could see, he was in like a rock cave covered with florescent web. Two weavers where still against the rock as if they were on guard. He wished he could move his body began to twitch. He felt a sharp pain erupt throughout his nerves system. He groaned with pain he tried to use his fire but none would come on his command.

"W-What?" his voice was very croaking and weak. He tried to struggle against the web but it was too thick and strong for him. He stopped when the pain grew sharper. He felt sick, his body began to sweat and his body grew cold. An evil laugh waved throughout the echoing room, screeching in the red heads unprepared ears.

"Wake then." The mocking voice came closer to him before a hand cupped his cold face. "Murderer." It said.

"What?" Akashi replied weakly.

"You killed one of my sisters. I can't let you off without some form of punishment. I didn't kidnap you for leverage, I just wanted to play like you did with my deceased sister." He then tightened his grip on Akashi's face. "You must be in great." He said as he leaned in closer, he could feel Akashi trying to move back. "The spike I stabbed you with contains poison. A low class of it, I don't want you dead just yet. No, this is the weaver's way. He tease and mock our victims before the poison kills you. You are not the first, so don't consider yourself special." Removing his hand he then used it to pushed Akashi's head back sharply into the wall. Akashi yelped at the sudden impact. His head hung. "Shame, you where such a strong challenger. I've never faced a dragon before. They all died before I had the chance…" the then lightly placed his fingers over his hand work of the bite, he then grinned. "….sink my fangs in." he pressed down hard on the sore bite wounds. Akashi couldn't hold this one in. He screamed loud and long too. Keeping his head low he could feeling Hanamiya lean his head closer to his. "I bet my brothers and sisters have devoured your tasty little friends by now." He said slow and followed with an evil chuckle.

Akashi took in a few breaths when pressure was released, he still kept his head to avoid eye contact. This guy was dangerous. He wanted to burn him.

"What have you done to me?" Akashi asked.

"Ha, the poison not only kills you slowly but it stops all form of magic so we can have more fun." He laughed knowing Akashi would get annoyed. "Oh and did I forget to mention, you're stuck down here. No one can hear you scream. But the best part is yet to come. I'll make you scream and shout, it's like music to my ears. I will have my way with you before you die." His grin grew wide when he lifted Akashi's face to look at him dead in the eye. Akashi curled his fingers which had caused movement to the web above. Hanamiya's dark eyes travelled up to his hands and let out a chuckle in his throat. He reached a hand up to the web and touched it. He released Akashi's face with his other and then without warning he sneakily punched Akashi in the stomach. He felt the itch, the amusement from the pain he cause and he wanted more. All those punches and Akashi felt the need to be sick. He could feel his stomach going numb with pain and blood forcing its way out of the corner of his mouth. Hanamiya finally stopped and Akashi immediately gasped for air.

"Now that's a pretty site. I love the colour of red liquid. I love it's sent and it's texture." He teased.

"Y-You're…..s-sick." Akashi weakly replied breathlessly.

"You think, but it doesn't matter. You won't be seeing your friends again. Like I said I didn't kidnap you for leverage. I just wanted some fun. See you suffer makes it all worthwhile." He then laughed away while Akashi kept gasping for air.

His right leg hurt, his stomach now bruised and raw, and now his arms had gashes and cuts. Akashi's body couldn't take much more. The pain was too immense for him to even breath. Be needed help, he needed Aomine. Now he was alone with nothing but two weavers standing guard. He didn't mind because they couldn't harm him, Hanamiya had ordered them not to before he left the broken red head. Akashi was left to his those.

"Daiki, remember when we use to play in the woods. My father was against you entering the clan but he didn't mind us playing." He then breathed in. "You were an odd one. I guess I was just to curious for my own good." He then breathed out a long breath.

"Daiki…..please save me."


	18. History

Thirteen year old Aomine Daiki walked through the woods moving trees and bushes to clear his path. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. Life to him was an adventure. His parents had died long ago and he was free to roam the world how he chose. With a smile on his face and a happy heart Aomine enjoyed his life. He paraded through the woods not caring if it was safe or not.

Dangerous eyes watched from afar the unguarded teen walking through. It growled lowly in its throat and its body waiting to pounce.

Aomine hummed to himself as he continued to walk through. From above another set of eyes had taken a liking to him. Its wings flapped low to lower its body. Before Aomine knew it something grabbed a hold of his jacket and took him up high above the ground. He struggled against the grip and thrashed around. He finally looked up. His eye in shock as what he saw. A half bird half lion breed.

"Crap it's an airborne Griffin." Aomine said before he continued to struggle against its strong claws. No matter how hard he tried the griffin was not letting go. It then flew low to the ground and released Aomine. Aomine had landed hard on the ground. His head bled from impact. He got on his hands and knees and groaned. A sudden forced pushed him down to the floor and the large claws began to dig into his back. Aomine tried to hold in the painful scream. He clenched his eyes shut and his lips tightened. He refused to give the creature its satisfaction. He breathed heavily to make up for the screams. The creature then used his large claws to roll him on his back and placed them over Aomine's chest and began to press down. Aomine grabbed two of its large claws and tried to push him off of him. It released some pressure at least. Aomine was refusing to die here. He would not let this creature pick him off like that. He tried so hard to remove the claw.

A loud roar crashed through the wind.

Both had frozen in fear. Something big and heavy was making its way over. Soon it was there both had looked over. A big red scaled dragon with a golden belly stood before them. Smoke had slowly blown out of its open mouth. Aomine's fear just grew. Not a dragon too. However, the dragon and the griffin seem to be having a standoff. The griffin had left Aomine alone and slowly made its way over to the large predator. Hissing and growling at each other. The griffin flew above the dragon and tried to scratch its eyes out but the dragon had clapped its claw in its mouth before flinging it away. Aomine just stared in shock. The dragon turned to him and roared as if it was shouting at him.

"Alright, alright. Geez I have a huge headache." Aomine sat up and rubbed his abused head. The dragon was silent but raised a brow. "If you're think I'm gonna thank you then you can forget it. You'll kill me anyways." Aomine stood and began to walk away. The dragon huffed and took to the skies with Aomine in his large claw. Aomine cursing all the way.

Below them was a small village with a camp fire. Aomine watched as the dragon began to land in it. He released Aomine to the floor at a safe distance before landing. He then growled at him again for his comment. Aomine covered his face with his arms before his eyes looked around. He noticed fearful people here holding their children and wives for safety. They must think he was dangerous or was it because of the dragon?

"Son, what is it?" a woman said from a far dressed in a long sleeved red dress, her hair was just as redder.

"What's going on?" a strict voice before a male joined the woman. His hair as back and his clothing was that of red and back. He looked like the leader here. "Akashi, transform." He said.

A fiery glow came from the beast's body as it shrank and began to look human. Aomine was taken aback by this. Never in his lifetime had he seen a transformation. The human boy before him had blood red hair and red eyes. His top was not blue but red this time. He had a stern look on his face before he moved over to the woman who Aomine had concluded that was his mother. She immediately hugged her son. His father stroked the boys head before he turned to the tanned male on the floor.

"Should my son be harmed by your trickery I will kill you myself." Aomine gulped at the mans words.

For the next few weeks Aomine was treated like a prisoner in a wooden cage. The only person who had visited was Akashi himself but Aomine would also throw him away. Well this time the red stood there looking at the tanned male with his arms crossed. "Why were you in the woods?" he smaller male asked.

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat myself." Akashi said back.

"I was just sightseeing." Aomine shot back.

"You know that airborne griffins are the most dangerous type out of the two. The woods is their favourite place because it's easy for them to get food." Akashi explained.

"Well I didn't know, ok." Aomine gave him attitude but Akashi just dismissed it.

"What's your name?"

"Now you ask?"

"What is your name?" Akashi said through his teeth.

"Aomine Daiki."

"Daiki." Akashi tested the name.

"Oi, it's Aomine to you!"

"Akashi Seijuro."

Aomine blinked for a minute before sighing. "When do I get out?" Akashi just shrugged.

A week later Akashi's father had deemed Aomine a no threat to the clan. During his time here Aomine had learned that they were a fire clan and that Akashi was the only person born with the soul of a dragon. It was rare gene that ran in the clan. After first Akashi had struggle with it because the transformations were painful and a lot harder to control a large creature. His father would send him out far from the village to train his body and senses. Throughout Aomine time here had learned to wield a gun, to fight and unlock his Archive. He and Akashi would go out to train. Though they both came back all muddy and busied. His father didn't approve but his mother encouraged it. The relationship between the two had grown strong and before Aomine knew it he was living there in a small part of the village. Well everything was smooth and fine. He felt like nothing could go wrong.

Late at night everyone safely asleep in their beds. Aomine slept heavy with Akashi beside him. Akashi's eyes immediately shot up when he had a bad feeling. He sat up before he quietly clothed himself. He left the small tent to suss out his bad feeling. He looked around the village for any signs. Suddenly he felt arms clamp around his waist. Akashi gasped.

"Your gut feeling is correct." Said a slick voice.

"Father!" Akashi shouted and within seconds the man was there fire encased his hands and his face was as angry as ever.

"You will release my son!" the man shouted.

"Dead or alive." The slick voice chuckled before pushing Akashi into his father's arms which held him tightly. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern." The intruder grinned.

Fire erupted throughout the village. The people screamed as they ran, attacked and be killed. Akashi had fled the village like his father had ordered him to. There he was sat behind a tree for comfort. Holding his ears and closing his eyes. He just knew his parents had been killed. His father was murdered trying to help Akashi escape. His mother was murdered in the tent. These dark creatures slaughtered everyone.

Aomine yelled for Akashi and dodging the attacks whilst he was running round trying to find him.

Akashi's eyes looked up to the same figure. Black hair and glasses all dressed in black. A sword raised to his left eye.

"The son of the leader. I take great pleasure in killing you." He smirked at the scared boy. "However, killing you is just too simple. A frighten child only one thing can scare a child." He then thrust the sword into Akashi's left eye, he screamed loudly and Aomine heard it very clear.

"Nightmares."

The sword glowed black and purple before Akashi's body ended up being the same colour.

"You will suffer by me, Imayoshi, with the deaths of your parents, your people. This will keep you bond to the memory."

"Oi!"

The man looked behind him and smirked again. "A friend." He then pulled the sword out and looked back to the now unconscious child. "You will never escape." He said before he vanished with an evil laugh.

"Akashi!" Aomine rushed over and held him. "You're eye. What do we do?" Aomine was scared. He couldn't do anything. All he did was pick up Akashi carry him anywhere that is safe. They ended up at Teiko.

* * *

><p>"Imayoshi" he gasped.<p>

Akashi grunted in pain and tensed his body. The poison was getting to him and he could feel his life leaving his body. He could feel his heart slowing slightly, his lungs tire for breath and his legs were weakly holding him up. He could feel his wrists tighten as his legs began to fail him.

"I can't hold on for long. Where are you Daiki?"

With his eyes closed he could hear footsteps come back to him and the chuckled to accommodate it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops round two, I swear I'm not evil to him...please review :D<strong>


End file.
